¡Animo, Honoka!
by MakiNJ
Summary: Esta es una historia de Honoka y su harem 7u7 Dale una oportunidad :,v al menos hasta el capitulo dos ;-;
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh… otro día de escuela ha terminado, ya finalizamos la practica de μ's y todas vamos caminando hacia la salida de la escuela para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares.

-Honoka, ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? Realmente me preocupa que hayas reprobado- habló Eli-chan.

-Ehh… bueno… digamos que estoy en primer lugar de la clase si ordenamos las calificaciones de menor a mayor- dije con una sonrisa, ay, seguro Eli-chan se enojara conmigo.

-HONOKA! ¡Te dije que estudiaras! - alzó la voz con una mirada seria.

-Lo sé, pero, siempre que lo intentaba, algo me distraía- sonreí tratando de calmarla.

-Honoka-chan tu no cambias, ¿verdad? quizá debería castigarte- Nozomi-chan empezó a tocar mis pechos riendo de una manera que da bastante miedo.

\- ¿¡Waaah!? ¿¡Nozomi-chan?! ¡Detente! ¡Estudiare para la próxima! ¡Lo prometo!

-Hey Nozomi! ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿Nicocchi? – Miro a la nombrada un poco confundida - ¿Tú también quieres ser castigada?

-No seas estupi- ¿¡Kyaa!?- Nico-chan no pudo terminar su oración pues fue atacada ferozmente por Nozomi-chan.

-Gracias Nico-chan, nunca olvidare tu noble sacrificio- dije mientras puse una mano en mi frente como un soldado y salían lagrimas de mis ojos.

-No seas… tonta…- ella intentaba hablar, pero no podía por el agarre de Nozomi-chan.

-Ya váyanse a un hotel nya.

-Rin! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas! Es muy… ¡indecente! - Umi-chan tenía un leve sonrojo al decir eso.

-Pero Umi-chan tu quisieras poder ir a uno con Honoka-cha- ¡Wah! ¡Umi-chan le salto encima a Rin-chan y ambas cayeron al suelo!

-Umi cálmate! - el tomate intentaba intervenir.

-Umi-chan se volvió loca! - Gritaba Hanayo-chan.

\- ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!

\- ¡No seas estúpida, Nozomi, debemos separar a Umi de Rin! - Nico-chan fue a intentar separarlas.

\- ¡No te metas tabla!

\- ¿¡Eh!? Me… me llamo tabla…- Nico-chan cayo al suelo de rodillas con una expresión sombría en su cara - me llamo tabla… tabla…

Kotori-chan fue hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros moviéndola levemente - Nico-chan! ¡Reacciona! ¡No es malo ser una tabla! Aaah Honoka-chan… - volteo a verme con los ojos llorosos, yo solo asentí, se lo que debo hacer.

Caminé en medio del caos hasta llegar a Umi-chan y la abracé por la espalda, pude sentir como se relajaba - Umi-chaan~ tranquilízate – ella solo se sonrojo.

-Chicas, mis disculpas por mi actitud hace un momento, en especial a ti, Rin.

\- ¡Díselo a mi trasero nya!

Eli-chan río por lo bajo - bueno, haci es Umi cuando hablan de cosas "indecentes".

-Pero mientras este Honoka-chan no hay problema nya! - Rin-chan me abrazo del cuello por la espalda - ¿Verdad, Honoka-chan?

-Hehe me harás sonrojar.

-Hablando de Honoka – dijo Eli-chan – no creas que he olvidado lo de tus calificaciones – me miró amenazante.

\- ¡Eli-chan malvada! – hice un puchero.

-No te preocupes Eli, yo me encargare de los estudios de Honoka, he hecho un horario intensivo de estudios solo para ella - ¡Juro que Umi-chan tiene un aura malvada mientras sonríe en este instante!

-Este… Lo siento Umi-chan, pero yo ayudare a Honoka-chan esta vez, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Kotori-chan…- dije con mi cara llena de lágrimas de felicidad.

Salte a abrazar a mi amiga – ¡Gracias kotori-chan! Umi-chan realmente se convierte en un demonio cuando me ayuda! Pero tu serás buena conmigo, ¿verdad Kotori-chan? – la mire a la cara dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa – Claro que si Honoka-chan.

-Alto! Honoka no aprende si se es blanda con ella, yo seré quien la ayude a estudiar – me agarro de mi brazo derecho para separarme de Kotori-chan.

\- Pero tampoco aprenderá si le exiges mucho, ¡explotará! – la peli gris me tomo de mi otro brazo atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Yo la ayudare! – Umi-chan jalo de mi brazo.

\- ¡No, seré yo! – Kotori-chan hizo lo mismo.

-Chicas…- intente decir – yo… ¡Uaah! – ellas siguen jalándome como si fuera un juguete!

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Si van a jugar a pelear por Honoka-chan yo también le entro nya!

-Rin-chan, dudo que esto sea un juego…

Aaaa! ¡Estas dos siempre son así!

\- ¡Yo le voy a ayudar!

\- ¡Que no, yo lo haré!

¡Me duelen mis brazos! No quiero perderlos, ¿¡Qué haría sin ellos?! Ayuda… necesito ayuda, ¡Chicas! ¿¡Por que solo se quedan mirando!? ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Deja de reírte Nozomi-chan!

-Chicas basta, matarán a Honoka - ¡Maki-chan! ¡Mi salvadora!

-Pero Kotori no quiere aceptar que yo seria mejor tutora para Honoka.

\- ¡Por que no es verdad! ¡Honoka-chan congenia mejor conmigo!

\- ¡Basta! Yo ayudare a Honoka con sus estudios.

-Pero Maki-chan, tu eres un grado inferior a nosotras- habló la peli gris.

\- ¿Y? Varios de los temas de segundo ya me los sé gracias a mis clases particulares.

\- ¡Deja de presumir! – dijo Nico-chan.

-No lo hago, solo quiero ayudar – suspiró – como sea, Honoka, empezamos desde hoy – me tomo del cuello de mi uniforme y me arrastro por el camino hacia su casa – ¿Alguna objeción? – Kotori-chan y Umi-chan querían hablar, pero… - de ustedes no.

\- Bueno, Maki es una chica inteligente, me quedo tranquila sabiendo que ella es quien la ayuda – dijo la rubia.

-Por fin este problema quedo resuelto, Nozomi, ¿Me acompañas a hacer las compras para la cena?

-Claro Nicocchi, suerte con tus estudios Honoka-chan – también se despidió de las demás y se fue junto con Nico-chan.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos yendo que necesitare mucho tiempo para enseñarle a esta cabeza hueca – Creo que se refiere a mi… -Nos vemos- ¿Eh? Maki-chan me tomo de la mano obligándome a caminar junto a ella.

Simplemente pude sonreír, esta chica… no es fría como parece - Gracias, de no ser por ti, ya no tendría mis brazos – ella me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo ¡Es tan linda! - ¡N-no lo hice por ti o algo parecido! Solo estaba harta de su discusión, hmp – volteó hacia otro lado. Será divertido estudiar con Maki-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nozomi… gra-gracias por ayudarme con las compras – dije algo sonrojada, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la chica junto a mí. Ambas salimos del súper mercado para dirigirnos al sistema de apartamentos donde yo vivo, cargando algunas bolsas en cada mano – yo... Solo quería que me acompañaras, no tienes por qué cargar las bolsas.

-No te preocupes por eso, Nicocchi, no es como si pesaran mucho y, mientras sea por ti, haría cualquier cosa – me dedicó una sonrisa, ella siempre es así conmigo, y realmente lo odio, tratándome tan amablemente haciendo que me ilusione, para que al final termine hablando de…

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo en los estudios a Honoka-chan – de ella, de Honoka, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa? – es demasiado terca cuando se trata de eso, espero y Maki-chan sepa cómo tratar con ella.

-Eso es problema de Maki-chan, no tienes por qué pensar en eso – trate de decirlo lo más fríamente posible, no quiero seguir hablando de Honoka, me hace sentir furiosa – vamos Nozomi, vas muy lento – acelere el paso.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Espera Nicocchi! – troto un poco para llegar a mi lado - ¿Qué pasa? Hasta hace un momento estabas en modo "dere dere", ¿Por qué vuelves a ser "Tsun tsun"?

-Nozomi… ¿No tienes otro lugar dónde decir estupideces? – la mire irritada.

\- ¡Que cruel eres! Si sigues así nadie te querrá, nunca te casaras, y vivirás sola en la montaña sembrando lechugas con 23 gatos.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de arruinar mi futuro? Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarme – Ya habíamos llegado al edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento, solo debía subir una serie de escalones y listo - ¿Podrías darme mis bolsas? – extendí mi brazo derecho haciendo una señal para que me devuelva mis cosas.

-Nicocchi, eres muy fría a veces -me regreso lo que pedí - deberías de aprender más de Honoka-chan, ella siempre es amable con las personas y… - ladeé los ojos en señal de fastidio, ignorando todos los puntos buenos de Honoka que me está diciendo en este instante, ¿Por qué siempre termina así? ¡Ya estoy harta!

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! – le grité, pude ver como su cara se llenó de asombro por tal acción. ¡Mierda! - ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO! - ¡Para! ¡Detente, Yazawa Nico! - ¡HONOKA ESTO! ¡HONOKA LO OTRO! - ¡No quiero que sea de esta forma! - ¡ME GUSTAS NOZOMI! – Lo dije… solté la bomba, bien hecho Nico, lo arruinaste, yo quería algo más romántico.

\- ¿Eh? Nicocchi… yo…

-Lo sé, es más que obvio, ¿no crees? Te gusta Honoka – sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

-He sido descubierta – sonrió – pensé que era lo suficientemente cautelosa para que nadie se enterara.

-Pues no lo eres, es más, se me hace estúpido que nadie se diera cuenta con lo obvia que eres – le di la espalda, subiendo los primeros tres escalones – Nozomi – voltee a verla, la vi un poco hacia abajo por la altura que había tomado de los escalones; la señale y dije - ¡No me rendiré tan fácil! ¡Hare que te enamores de mí! ¡Es una promesa! – subí lo más rápido que pude, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Saqué las llaves de mi mochila escolar y abrí la puerta. Al cerrarla, me recargue en ella desplomándome en el suelo. Se lo dije, le exprese mis sentimientos a Nozomi, ella no es el tipo de chica que me dejaría de hablar por algo como esto, por esa razón, aunque me rechace, sé que no perdería su amistad. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

….

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! – me dejé caer en la mesa, estábamos en la habitación de Maki-chan, más exactamente en su mesa de centro, parecida a la que tengo en mi cuarto, pero más grande y bonita, como se esperaba de la princesa del hospital Nishikino.

Maki-chan suspiró - Bien, podemos terminar con esto por hoy, buen trabajo, Honoka.

\- ¡Eres muy dura! Creí que ya me había salvado de Umi-chan y podría escaparme de ti de alguna forma, ¡pero puedes ser incluso peor que ella!

-Eso es porque Umi cae más fácil en tus encantos.

\- ¿Encantos? – puse una sonrisa tonta y confundida, solo pude notar como se sonrojo al instante.

\- ¡Quise decir engaños! Estar mucho tiempo contigo me pego la estupidez – cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Eso es cruel! – hice un puchero.

-C-cállate.

-Makiii~- Se escuchó una tercera voz que provenía de la puerta, al voltear vi a una mujer adulta, un poco más alta que yo, más o menos de la estatura de Eli-chan; de piel blanca y un peinado muy parecido al de Maki-chan, pero de un color más obscuro. Creo que es mas que obvio que se trata de su madre - ¡oh! Parece que tienes visita – se acercó a mí, a lo que me pare para saludarla educadamente – mucho gusto, eres Kousaka-san ¿verdad? Maki me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¡Mamá!

-El gusto es mío, Nishikino-san, puede llamarme Honoka – le sonreí.

-Bien, entonces, Honoka-chan – tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y la movió de izquierda a derecha – eres bastante linda, eres un buen partido para mi hija –sonrió, ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice? Siento como los colores suben a mi rostro, ¡y Maki-chan esta igual!

\- ¡Mamá, no digas tonterías! ¿¡Crees que yo estaría con alguien tan estúpida como ella?!

Un sonido se escuchó en todo el cuarto, Tomate-chan y su madre tenían una expresión sorprendida en su rostro - ¡Rayos! ¡Chico, cálmate! – me toque el estómago, que fue lo que origino ese estruendo.

-Fufu, parece que alguien tiene hambre, Honoka-chan, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

\- ¿Ehh? No se preocupé Nishikino-san, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Vamos, vamos – me empujó hasta la salida – y dime Mamá, o Seiko, como te sea más cómodo.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, en el centro había una mesa grande y elegante para 10 personas, y en tres de los lugares estaban los cubiertos puestos - Sara-san – Seiko-san le hablo a una de sus empleadas, una mujer de unos 40 años un poco más baja que yo –¿podrías acomodar la mesa para una persona más? Hoy tenemos una invitada.

-Claro que si, Nishikino-san.

La mujer hizo lo que debía y se retiró – Bien, puedes sentarte donde gustes, pequeña – me dijo apretando una de mis mejillas – Yo iré a llamar a Seishirou.

\- ¿Papá esta en casa? – preguntó Maki-chan.

-Sí, hoy no había mucho trabajo en el hospital, bueno, ahora vuelvo – salió del comedor.

Maki-chan tomo asiento y palmeo la silla a su lado – Siéntate Honoka.

Gracias – me senté a su lado.

-Volvimos – Seiko-san entró y a su lado venía un hombre alto, pelo rojo como el fuego y una mirada de pocos amigos… definitivamente es el padre de Maki-chan; me observó por unos segundos, pero yo sentí que fueron horas. Tranquilízate Honoka - ¿Ves? Te dije que es una chica muy linda.

La pareja se sentó frente a nosotras, puedo sentir la mirada penetrante del padre de Maki-chan, ¡esto me pone muy nerviosa!

-Así que… ¿Esta es la chica de la que Maki siempre se la pasa hablando?

\- ¡Yo no hablo de ella!

La mujer de antes entró para darnos los platos llenos de comida, también dejo una canasta con pan, ¡PAN! Tomé rápidamente uno y lo mordí.

\- ¡Delicioso! ¡Es el pan más rico que he probado! ¿Los dioses del pan me estarán dando su bendición? – sonreí mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Seiko-san río - Honoka-chan eres una chica muy divertida.

-Geez, Honoka, tienes pan en la mejilla.

\- ¿Uh? – se acercó a mí - ¿Maki-chan? – tomo la migaja de mi mejilla y se la llevó a la boca.

-tienes razón, esta rico- sonrió a lo que yo me sonroje. ¡Mi-mierda! ¡Su padre me esta viendo como si quisiera matarme! ¡Un aura oscura emana de él!

-Y bien, Honoka-san, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Maki? - ¡Uaah! ¡Tengo miedo!

-Yo, bueno, yo considero a Maki-chan una muy buena amiga – estoy tan nerviosa…

\- ¿"Muy buena"?

-Sí, bu-bueno, me gusta-

\- ¿Te gusta?

-N-n-no, bueno si, ¡p-pero no me refiero a su cuerpo!

\- ¿QUE?

-No di-digo que sea fea - ¡Malditos nervios! – ¡C-creo que Maki-chan tiene un cuerpo muy sexy y ardiente! - ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!

– esto se puso muy divertido – dijo Seiko-san riendo, mientras observaba a su esposo que tenía una expresión de total sorpresa y enojo.

\- ¡Honoka! – me habló Maki-chan, al voltear a verla ella…

\- ¡Uag-! – me metió un pan en la boca.

\- ¡Termina de comer! – me dijo molesta y sonrojada.

-Creí que moriría- me dije a mi misma viéndome en el espejo del baño de Maki-chan, ya habíamos terminado de comer, después de lo sucedido, el señor Nishikino ya no dijo nada, pero pude sentir su mirada de enojo hacia mí, aunque solo fue al principio por que luego me distraje con la deliciosa comida, en especial el pan, y ya no supe si siguió queriéndome matar.

Salí del baño ya más calmada tras hacer mis necesidades.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-Seiko-san ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero mostrarte algo – la mujer sonrió y me tomo del brazo – vamos.

Fui arrastrada hasta la sala, Seiko-san me sentó en el sofá principal junto a Maki-chan, que ya estaba aquí antes de llegáramos; y se fue rápidamente subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¿Q-que paso? – le pregunte a mi amiga, que parece también estaba sorprendida.

-Yo también fui arrastrada por ella – suspiro – Honoka… - se sonrojo levemente – ¿es… es verdad lo que dijiste hace un rato? – ¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto! Por los nervios dije cosas que no debía… seguro está enojada conmigo.

-Bu-bueno – moví mis manos con nerviosismo – c-creo que s-si eres sexy.

Solo hice que Maki-chan se sonrojara más – ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, IDIOTA! ¿es verdad que yo… -desvió su mirada de la mía - …te gusto?

¿Eh? ¿era eso? Pero es obvio que me gusta, después de todo, ¡es una de mis mejores amigas! ¡Todas me gustan! Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero su mamá nos interrumpió.

-Ya volví, chicas – en sus manos traía un libro totalmente café, se sentó a un lado de mí y lo puso sobre sus piernas, vi que en la pasta decía "Nishikino Maki" y al abrirlo, había varias fotos de Maki-chan de niña.

\- ¡Woa! ¡que linda! – sentí como dos manos se posaron en mi cara impidiéndome ver.

\- ¡Mamá, no le enseñes eso!

-Vamos, Maki, siempre he querido mostrarle esto a alguno de tus amigos, pero nunca habías traído a uno hasta hoy.

-Pero, ¿Por qué a Honoka?

-No lo sé, tú la trajiste.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! – por fin me soltó y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras, Honoka! ¡Solo lo hago porque mamá insiste! – miro hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué clase de ideas raras me haría solo por ver fotos? – pregunte ladeando mi cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate y termina esto rápido! – puso su mano en mi mejilla y me empujo hasta que mi mirada quedaba puesta en el libro de nuevo.

-Discúlpala Honoka-chan, mi hija no sabe cómo ser sincera, es una chica muy problemática, lo saco de su padre.

-No se preocupe, sé que Maki-chan no lo hace con la intención de ser mala conmigo – le sonreí, gesto que ella me devolvió.

-Realmente me agradas, además, me gusta cómo suena Maki Kousaka – me giño el ojo. Yo solo pude sonrojarme ante ese comentario.

Me la pase muy bien viendo las fotos de Maki-chan de niña, ¡Era tan adorable! Seiko-san me contaba pequeñas anécdotas con cada foto que vimos, ¿quién diría que esa chica tan confiable y seria era del tipo que hacia berrinche si no le compraban lo que quería?, se me hizo muy lindo, por su parte Maki-chan no hablo ni una sola vez, pero pude notar su sonrojo causado por las historias que me contaba su madre.

Algo que me llamo mucho la atención, fue que en sus fotos siempre aparecía sola, había algunas en las que estaba con sus padres, o unas personas mayores que, según su madre, son sus abuelos, pero en general, nunca la vi con alguien de su edad, siempre sola…

También está el hecho de que no había fotos de ella usando uniforme escolar hasta que Seiko-san me enseño una donde estaba en 5to de primaria.

-Ya es tarde, me pregunto qué hora será… - mire la pantalla de mi celular - ¿¡LAS 8:30?! – me pare de golpe - ¡DEBO IRME! ¡MI MAMÁ ME MATARA!

\- Espera Honoka-chan, ya es tarde para que una niña ande sola en la calle, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

-Concuerdo con mamá, es peligroso, Honoka.

-Pero… ya me invitaron a comer, me da pena abusar así de su confianza…

Seiko-san también se levantó -Sin peros, hoy te quedas, no estas abusando de nada, nosotras te estamos invitando – acaricio mi cabeza – así que, dame el número de tu mamá para avisarle y no tengas ningún problema.

\- ¿Por qué deciden este tipo de cosas sin mí? – esa voz, ¡es el padre de Maki-chan!

\- ¿Seishirou, dejaras que una jovencita de 16 años ande sola por las calles a esta hora de la noche? – pregunto Seiko-san con una sonrisa.

-Bien, puede quedarse – cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado, ¡definitivamente es el padre de Maki-chan! – pero que sea en la habitación 17 - ¿¡17!? ¿¡Tienen tantas habitaciones!?

\- ¡Por fin puedo descansar! – dije aventándome a la cama.

-Honoka, aquí tienes algo de ropa – puso la ropa sobre la cama – ahí está el baño – dijo señalando una puerta, realmente no entiendo a los ricos ¿para qué tantos baños? ¡Tienen uno en cada cuarto!

\- Gracias Maki-chan, ¡uo! – vi que también me trajo ropa interior - ¿serán estas las braguitas de Maki-chwan? – la miré de manera divertida mientras tomaba la prenda.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – se sonrojo, logre mi cometido: molestarla.

Se despidió de mí y se marchó, por mi parte me metí a bañar para luego proceder a dormir tranquilamente. Hasta que un dulce sonido llamo mi atención, me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos, ya más despierta reconocí ese sonido.

-Maki-chan… ¿está tocando el piano?


	3. Chapter 3

Tomé mi celular del buró que está a un lado de la cama y lo prendí, entrecerré mis ojos pues el brillo de este me cegó.

-mis ojos… - dije con notorio sueño, frotándolos de nuevo – me pregunto porque Maki-chan está tocando el piano a las… - volví a encender el aparato, pero esta vez un poco más alejado de mi vista - ¿¡7 de la mañana!? Es demasiado temprano, pero – sonreí para mí misma – no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Me quité las sábanas de encima, me levanté y salí de la habitación caminando por los extensos pasillos de la gran casa buscando de dónde provenía la bella melodía.

Estoy 100% segura de que quien toca el instrumento es mi amiga pelirroja, no puedo equivocarme, ella tiene una forma característica de tocarlo que, de alguna manera, puedo reconocer fácilmente.

Me paré frente a una puerta y al abrirla pude verla, tocaba el piano de una manera tan hermosa, no podía observarla bien ya que apenas comenzaba a amanecer, pero gracias a la música sentí como si no necesitará verla para saberlo.

Esperé a que terminara su melodía para hablarle - ¡Maki-chan eso fue hermoso! – me acerqué a ella sonriendo.

Volteo a verme - ¿Ho-Honoka? – estaba avergonzada - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te gusta espiar a la gente? – dijo irritada.

-Claro que no, es solo que me despertaste, y como me gusta mucho escucharte tocar el piano, vine – me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Me escuchaste? Pero si este es uno de los cuartos más escondidos... ¡Ah! Es verdad, papá te mando a la habitación 17, lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Eh? – ladee la cabeza confundida.

-ósea que te mando a una de las habitaciones más lejanas de las principales, según el para que no estuvieras cerca de mí, que tontería.

Suspiré – Tu padre de verdad me odia, ¿no?

-No te odia, verás, papá no está acostumbrado a ver que yo sea cercana a alguien que no sea parte de la familia, así que supongo que se puso un poco histérico.

Realmente no esperaba que ella dijera algo como eso – Eso quiere decir que, ¿Somos cercanas? – la miré sonriendo y con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos.

-Uueh – se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - ¡Pu-pues claro que sí! ¡Si no lo fuéramos, ni siquiera te habría ofrecido mi ayuda con tus estudios!

La abracé - ¡Yeey! ¡Soy cercana a Maki-chan!

-Sí, si – me aparto.

\- Pero entonces, Maki-chan, si rara vez te ve con alguien ¿Significa que nunca has tenido amigos? – por fin le pregunté, es un tema que me ha estado intrigando desde que Seiko-san me mostró las fotos de su niñez.

-Bueno, yo… tú sabes que no soy buena hablando con la gente… quizá es por porque…

-De niña no fuiste a la escuela, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿mamá te lo dijo?

-No, pero en tu álbum se supone que están los sucesos más importantes de tu vida, sin embargo, no había nada referente a la escuela hasta que ya tenías 10 años.

-Es raro de ti ser tan perspicaz, Honoka, me sorprendes – me sonrió.

-Bueno, me di cuenta después de pensarlo mucho – solté una risa tonta.

-No estás equivocada, en mis primeros 10 años papá contrato maestros particulares para que no tuviera que ir a la escuela, incluso para las clases de piano, rara vez veía a alguien de mi edad, a veces cuando salíamos, podía ver por la ventana del auto a algunos niños jugando y me preguntaba "¿Qué se sentiría tener amigos con quiénes jugar?".

-Maki-chan…

-No me malentiendas, no pretendo hacerme la sufrida, ni hacer ver a mi papá como el malo del cuento – comenzó a jugar con su cabello como de costumbre - yo sé que él no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero… creo que por eso es que nunca aprendí como hablar con las personas.

Se paró y camino dándome la espalda – Por eso… - detuvo su andar, pero no volteo a verme, gracias a que ya había amanecido note que estaba totalmente sonrojada – gra-gracias Honoka, has sido la única idiota que ha persistido tanto en acercarse a mi… y gracias a eso ahora tengo ocho buenas amigas en quienes puedo confiar.

Maki-chan empezó a temblar, espero y sea solo mi imaginación, pero creo que también está llorando.

-Pe-pero, aun así - ¡Rayos! No fue mi imaginación… - tengo miedo, miedo de perderlas por la maldita actitud antipática que tengo, no quiero alejar a las únicas amigas que he logrado hacer…

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella - Maki-chan – en el momento en que volteo a verme la abracé – No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, todas sabemos que, aunque no lo demuestres, nos quieres tanto como nosotras a ti. Jamás te abandonaremos.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¡Claro! – me separé un poco de ella y le sonreí mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi mano derecha.

-Honoka… - puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella juntando nuestras frentes, lo cual me desconcertó un poco.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó más hacia mi hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Fue un beso suave y tierno que no duro mucho. Al separarnos Maki-chan estaba muy ruborizada, parecía que fuera a estallar, pero estoy segura que yo no me quedaba atrás, después de todo fue mi primer beso.

Se sintió tan bien que, esta vez, fui yo quien se acercó a besarla tomándola por la cintura. Los labios de Maki-chan son tan suaves y dulces que no pude evitarlo, pero, ¿Esto está bien? O sea, no somos pareja, creo que no deberí-

-Maki, necesito que- No puede ser, de todas las personas que pudieron haber entrado por esa puerta, tenía que ser Nishikino-san, el padre de Maki-chan, ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿será mi castigo por robarme aquella goma de mascar cuando estaba en preescolar? – ¿¡Qué carajos están haciendo!? – sentí como la chica a mi lado me empujó, haciéndome retroceder.

-N-nada, no hacíamos nada.

\- ¿¡Me ves cara de estúpido!? Sabía que esta chica - me tomo del brazo – no era de fiar.

-No papá, fui yo quien-

\- ¡Silencio! ¡No permitiré más de estas faltas de respeto en mi casa!

Camino jalándome junto a él hasta la puerta principal de la casa, abriéndola y aventándome hacia afuera haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡No debería tratar así a sus invitados!

\- ¡Hisaki! – gritó y un hombre de traje alto, como de 50 años, apareció.

-Dígame, señor.

-Muéstrale la salida a la joven, ya se va.

-Como guste.

\- ¡Espere! ¡me falta mi- ¡Uah! – me lanzó mi celular que estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logré agarrarlo - ¡Pero aún me falt- ¡Ueeh! – no pude terminar de hablar pues mi mochila se estampó en mi cara dejándome una marca roja cuadrada; y algo aturdida – Ahora si es todo.

\- Papá eso no- no logré escuchar más, pues Nishikino-san azotó la puerta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que el señor Nishikino te tratara así? – me pregunto el hombre, ofreciéndome su mano la cual tomé para levantarme.

-Gracias – dije mientras me sacudía el polvo – digamos que no fue algo bueno.

-Eso es obvio, fue algo relacionado con la señorita Maki, ¿cierto? – comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida - siempre se pone así cuando se trata de su querida hija.

-Bueno…

-Lo supuse, solo quiero decirte, que a pesar de que no lo parezca, él es un buen hombre.

\- ¡Dígaselo a mi cara! – señale la parte roja, que abarcaba casi todo mi rostro.

El hombre río – algo debiste de haber hecho - Llegamos hasta la salida y él abrió el portón – que te vaya bien.

-Adiós, viejo.

-Deberías cambiarte.

\- ¿Eh? – mire mi ropa - ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, aun traigo el pijama! – por todo lo que pasó olvidé que no me había cambiado.

Me despedí del viejo y me fui rumbo a mi casa.

Aún era temprano pero el sol ya había hecho su aparición y las calles no estaban tan solas como pensaba, hay gente que madruga, aunque sea sábado, que horror. Entre a un baño público y me cambié al uniforme escolar, era mejor que andar en pijama.

En el camino pase a una panadería a comprar algo de delicioso pan, tenía hambre ya que todavía no desayunaba.

-Ahh… - suspiré – por fin llegué a casa, imagino que mamá y papá ya están despiertos preparándose para abrir la tienda – intenté abrir la puerta, pero no pude - ¿Eh? No puede ser, ¿Se habrán quedado dormidos? ¡HEY, ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! ¡SOY YO, HONOKA! ¡ABRANME! – grité lo más fuerte que me fue posible pero no tuve respuesta.

-Maldición, mejor les llamaré – marqué el número de mi mamá.

 _\- ¿Bueno?_

\- ¡Mamá!¡Ábreme, estoy afuera!

 _\- ¿Ya llegaste? Hija, lo siento, ahora mismo tu padre y yo estamos fuera, y Yukiho se quedó en casa de Alisa-chan._

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Entonces qué hago?

 _-Espera a tu hermana, dijo que llegaría a las diez para abrir la tienda._

Chequé mi celular, faltaba media hora para que fueran las diez.

-Bien, después de todo ya no falta mucho…

 _-Perfecto, nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero mucho, hija._

-Yo igual mamá, adiós.

Terminé la llamada y me senté en la entrada de mi hogar, no iba a esperar todo ese tiempo parada.

-Me pregunto, por qué habrá hecho aquello Maki-chan… - recordé lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas y me sonrojé un poco – y, ¿Por qué rayos le seguí el juego? Hasta ahora veía a Maki-chan como nada más que una de mis mejores amigas, pero… ya no sé qué pensar.

Ya no debería martiriarme con esos pensamientos, debería pensar en otras cosas para sacarme eso de mi mente… como en la tranquilidad que hay por aquí a estas horas, quizás podría… dormir un poco…

-…ee-chan - ¿uh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?

-…nee-chan – Cada vez lo escucho más claro.

\- ¡Onee-chan!

\- ¡Ueee! ¿¡Qué!? ¡No vale la pena robarme, no tengo nada valioso! – espera, no es un ladrón - ¿Yukiho?

-Onee-chan, ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? – parece que si me quedé dormida.

-Bueno… - me levanté – Tenía sueño.

-No me refería a eso – suspiró.

-Di-Disculpa…

\- ¿Uh? – me habló una chica rubia muy bonita, parecía de la misma edad que mi hermana, de alguna forma me recordó a Eli-chan.

-E-eres Honoka-san, ¿Verdad? – dijo nerviosa a lo que yo asentí.

\- ¿Te conozco? – le sonreí confundida.

-No, ¡Pero yo a ti sí! – se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos con las suyas - ¡Soy una gran fan de μ's! ¡Las sigo desde su primer live! – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, ¿A dónde fue la chica tímida de hace un momento?

-Gra-Gracias pero… ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? – por la emoción no se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a mí y al notarlo se sonrojo bastante.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, no era mi intención que…

-No te preocupes – le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-A-Ayase Alisa…

\- ¿Ayase? Estoy segura que lo he escuchado en algún lado… Mmmm… ¡AHHH! ¿¡Eres familiar de Eli-chan!?

-Sí, soy su hermana menor.

\- ¡Onee-chan deja de gritar! – me reprimió Yukiho – y entren, que ya casi debemos abrir.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo también debo ayudar?

-Claro, no podemos hacer todo Alisa y yo mientras tú estás de holgazana.

Suspire pesado ante esa afirmación, no tenía muchas ganas de preparar dulces.

-Bieeen – fue lo único que dije.

-Esforcémonos juntas, Honoka-san – voltee a ver a Alisa-chan que me sonreía inocentemente.

-Alisa-chan eres un ángel – lágrimas de felicidad caían por mis mejillas – hace tanto tiempo que alguien era amable conmigo.

\- ¿Pues cómo te tratan las chicas de μ's…?

Entramos a mi casa dónde Yukiho ya estaba en la cocina llamándonos.

-Onee-chan, le enseñaras a Alisa a hacer los dulces, yo me haré cargo de los clientes, ¿Entendiste?

\- ¿No sería mejor que tú y yo nos encargaremos de los dulces?

-Alisa no se sabe los precios y también es algo tímida para estas cosas, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ella sabe hacer distintos tipos de postre y aprende rápido, seguro que hasta alguien como tú puede enseñarle.

-Está bien… ¡Oye! – creo que me ofendió.

-Se los encargo – salió de la habitación dejándonos a Alisa-chan y a mi todo el trabajo, seguro que solo quería librarse y no hacer nada.

\- ¡Hagamos esto! – me subí la manga de mi camisa escolar arriba del codo.

\- ¡Si! – dijo la pequeña rubia.

Ambas nos pusimos un delantal y empezamos a trabajar, como ya dijo mi hermana, Alisa-chan era muy rápida aprendiendo, solo tenía que explicarle una vez y lo hacía a la perfección, no me causo ningún problema.

Hasta ahorita hemos tenido una buena clientela, hicimos dulces por alrededor de una hora y media, pero ya están a punto de acabarse así que supongo que Yukiho nos mandará a hacer más.

-Necesito que hagan más dulces – lo sabía – pero esta vez también hagan de estos, están a punto de acabarse – señaló unos que tenían adornos muy detallados en la superficie.

-Yukiho, estos son más difíciles de hacer, no sé si Alisa-chan pueda...

-No te preocupes por mí, Honoka-san, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta – habló mi hermana – ahora, a la cocina.

Cielos, es demasiado mandona, ¿Por qué no lo hace ella? Quisiera decírselo, pero no lo haré porque me da miedo cuando se enoja - sí, sí.

Volvimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar los trastes e ingredientes que necesitamos.

-Lo siento Alisa-chan, por hacerte trabajar tanto.

-No hay problema, me gusta preparar postres, y si lo hago contigo Honoka-san, me siento más que afortunada – me sonrió, esta chica de verdad que es un ángel - ¡Ah! Oh no, creo que lo arruiné, este es más difícil de hacer que los anteriores.

-Déjame ver – me acerqué para poder observar su avance - ¡oh! Estas en la parte más complicada, pero aún puedes arreglarlo, mira, de esta manera… - prácticamente la abracé por detrás, tomando sus dos manos con las mías para poder guiarla de una manera más fácil, pues así me enseñaba mi mamá cuando yo era pequeña.

\- ¿¡Ho-Honoka-san!? – la menor de las Ayase se sonrojó.

Yo solo lo pasé por alto - Mira aquí debes hacer esto – comencé a mover sus manos para indicarle cómo hacerlo - ¡y eso es todo! ¡Terminaste!

\- ¡Harasho!

Estaba a punto de retirarme para seguir con lo mío, pero sentí un doloroso piquete en la espalda lo cual hizo que diera un pequeño salto.

\- ¡Au!

\- ¡Kya!

Escuché el sonido de un celular cuando se toma una fotografía.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que eras una lolicon, Honoka-chan - ¿Eh? ¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y, ¿de qué habla?

-Nozomi, ya encon- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana, Honoka? – está vez entro Eli-chan.

-Honoka-san… aquí no podemos… - mire a Alisa-chan quien estaba roja de la vergüenza y con lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos.

Y no era para menos, me percaté que gracias al pequeño salto que di por el dolor mis manos terminaron en los pequeños y aún no tan desarrollados pechos de Alisa-chan.

Al instante retrocedí - ¡Uah! ¡N-No era mi intención! ¡lo juro! – aún me dolía la espalda.

-Creo que subiré esa foto a Facebook - Nozomi-chan río maliciosamente.

-No, no, no, no, no – corrí hacia ella tratando de tomar su celular, lo cual no pude hacer pues lo alzó haciéndolo inalcanzable para mí, ¡odio ser tan baja!

\- ¡Kya! ¡Honoka-chan se ha vuelto un monstruo pervertido! – dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Solo dame ese celular Nozomi-chan! – forcejee intentando arrebatarle el aparato.

-Muy tarde – me mostró la pantalla – lo acabo de publicar y ya tiene los memperra de Maki-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

\- ¡No puede ser! – tome a Nozomi-chan por los hombros - ¿¡Sabe lo que me harán esas tres cuando me vean!? ¡MORIRE NOZOMI-CHAN, MORIRE! ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres?!

\- ¡Alisa! ¡Reacciona! - Eli-chan movía desesperadamente a su hermana que parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock.

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

-Tranquila Honoka-chan, mira, tienes un menrisa de Nichocchi.

\- ¿¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ESO DEBE CALMARME!? ¡Auh! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que me pico?

Escuché como la puerta principal se abría de golpe y Yukiho me gritó desde la entrada.

\- ¡Onee-chan tienes visitas!

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y palidecí, eran mis tres amigas antes nombradas por Nozomi-chan - ¡No jodas!

Mi amiga peli morada también echó un vistazo - ¡Wow! Esas chicas sí que son rápidas cuando se trata de ti, ¡Eres muy popular!

\- ¡No quiero ser popular de esta manera! – salí de la cocina corriendo hacia mi habitación.

\- ¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo con molestia notoria.

\- ¡Nooooo! – llegué a mi cuarto y lo cerré con seguro recargándome en la puerta.

\- ¡Honoka, abre en este instante! – dijo Umi-chan.

\- ¡Me debes una explicación! – está vez habló Maki-chan.

Ellas intentaban forzar la puerta golpeándola - ¡Alguien ayúdeme! - Ah, no puedo decir eso, me caerá el copyright por robarme la frase de mi amiga come arroz. Gracias al brusco movimiento vi como algo cayo de adentro de mi camisa, era una abeja agonizando - ¡Así que tú fuiste la culpable de todo, maldita!

A pesar de que la puerta tiene seguro, ¡siento como si ellas pudieran abrirla en cualquier momento! Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que me ayude y la ventana fue lo que más llamó mi atención, ¡puedo escapar!

En el instante en que deje de empujar la puerta ellas entraron, ¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¡No lo sé y no me importa! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí!

Corrí hacia la ventana, es solo un piso, no me dolerá mucho la caída, y prefiero eso al dolor que sufriré si me quedo aquí; ya había sacado la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar unas manos tomaron mi pierna.

Voltee para ver quién era – Kotori-chan, por favor – trate de hablar calmadamente y con una sonrisa - ¿Podrías soltarme? Me pasarán cosas malas si me quedo aquí, sé que eres una buena persona y te preocupas por mí, así que, me dejaras ir ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Honoka-chan, pero no puedo hacer eso – me miro con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa sombría que desbordaba de maldad y enojo, ¡Maldición! ¡Es el lado Yandere de Kotori-chan!

Me jalo hacia adentro donde nos esperaban las otras dos chicas.

\- ¡AYUDENMEEEEE!

 **Por fin nuevo capitulo de este fic xD Lo siento por no subirlo :v estuve muy ocupada jugando al sif y durmiendo :u espero lo disfruten uwu y dejen sus review plox :,u**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Onee-chan date prisa o me iré sin ti!- gritó mi hermana menor desde la puerta principal de mi hogar, donde me estaba esperando.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - terminé de comer rápidamente y corrí hasta ella - ¡Listo! ¡vámonos, Yukiho!

-¡HONOKA! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE LAVES TU PLATO DESPUÉS DE COMER!? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! - escuché gritar a mi mamá desde adentro de la casa, a lo que yo tomé la mano de Yukiho y comencé a correr.

\- ¿¡Onee-chan!?

\- ¡KOUSAKA HONOKA! - voltee solo para ver a mi mamá saliendo muy enojada, pero nosotras ya íbamos a una distancia considerable así que no se molestó en seguirnos, cruzamos una esquina y porfin paré.

\- ¿Encerio... solo... hiciste eso... para no lavar tu plato? - me pregunto mi hermanita entre jadeos.

\- Bueno... - sonreí mientras me rascaba la mejilla - ¿Solo te cansaste por correr tan poco? - cambié de tema - Vaya que no tienes resistencia.

Ella se seco unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que estaban posicionadas en su frente - Eso es porque tú tienes mucha energía, aparte tus entrenamientos como school idol te ayudan - comenzó a caminar - Vamos, o se nos hará tarde.

Puede que ella no sea la hermana más cariñosa del mundo, pero siempre hemos sido unidas, por ello caminamos juntas a la escuela a diario, claro, solo lo que se nos permite por que como no vamos a la misma escuela, en cierto punto debemos separarnos.

Si se están preguntando sobre lo que pasó el otro día con mis tres amigas, digamos que sufrí varias torturas por lo cual todo el día de ayer estuve en cama recuperándome de estas, ahora solo traigo algunas curitas, una en la nariz, otra en la mejilla, en los brazos, pero estas las cubre mi uniforme; y en las rodillas. Quien diría que esas tres eran tan sobreprotectoras con Alisa-chan, es más, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían, debo reclamarle a Eli-chan por ser la única que no conocía a su pequeña hermanita.

\- ¿Aun te duelen? - escuché la voz de Yukiho.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Las heridas.

\- ¡Ah! No, realmente solo me dolieron en el momento en que me las hacían - recordé parte de lo que ellas me hicieron - ¡Aah! ¡Por favor no lo hagas Maki-chan! - grité cubriéndome la cabeza.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué está haciendo esa chica? - un pequeño niño me señaló, venía agarrado de la mano de una mujer adulta, supongo que es su madre.

\- No la mires hijo, no querrás terminar como ella.

Hey, ¿Acaso me ofendió? Bueno no importa, voltee a ver a mi hermana que reía un poco por lo anterior sucedido.

-Bueno, yo creo que si te lo merecías - dijo con un semblante más serio - No tenía idea de que eras una pervertida, si hubiera sabido que le harías algo como eso a Alisa, nunca la habría llevado.

\- ¿Tu también? ¡Que no soy una pervertida! - dije con un puchero - Yukiho, me conoces de toda la vida, sabes que no lo soy.

\- Pero Onee-chan, tu ya tienes 16 años, leí en una revista que a esa edad los jóvenes se empiezan a interesar en su vida sexual.

\- ¡Pero yo aún no estoy interesada en eso!

Ella se acercó a mí con una mirada analizadora - Parece que no estás mintiendo, pero... - apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y su semblante cambio a uno más tímido - si te sientes con ganas de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pu-puedes... hacerlas c-conmigo...

-... ¿Huh? - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿pero que está diciendo? - Está broma no es divertida, Yukiho.

-No es una broma, cuando Nozomi-senpai me contó lo que había pasado, me sentí un poco celosa, ¿por qué Alisa y no yo? no eres justa, Onee-chan - se paró frente a mi y tomó mis manos. Lentamente las fue subiendo hasta posarlas en sus pequeños pechos.

\- ¿¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yukiho!? - dije sonrojada y nerviosa a más no poder - ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? - quería quitar mis manos y alejarme, pero algo me lo impidió, no es que Yukiho fuera fuerte, más bien... no se sentía mal.

\- Te he soportado por más de 16 años, tengo más derecho sobre ti que todas las demás, ¿no crees?

\- Yo... yo... - ¡Aaah! ¡Vamos Honoka, ten un poco de sentido común y has lo correcto! además estamos en la calle, cualquiera podría vernos y hacerse una idea equivocada - ¡AHH! - grité separándome de mi hermana - ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Será mejor que me vaya o Umi-chan se enojará ¡Nos vemos, Yukiho!

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una broma? Pero su mirada... no parecía que estuviera bromeando. ¡AHH! ¡No entiendo nada!

Llegué a la escuela, entré y comencé a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a mi salón.

\- ¡Te encontré nya! - sentí como alguien se abalanzó hacia mi abrazándome por detrás, al escuchar su voz supe de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Hola Rin-chan! - dije sonriendo, ella me soltó y yo me voltee para verla de frente.

\- ¿¡Honoka-chan qué te pasó!? - se notaba preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Esto? - toqué la curita de mi nariz - Bueno esto-

-Buenos días - fuí interrumpida por una chica castaña que se nos acercó saludándonos - ¡Por el amor del arroz! ¿¡Qué te paso Honoka-chan!?

\- Estoy bien, necesitan preocuparse, solo fue un pequeño accidente - reí restándole importancia intentando calmarlas.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te duele nya? - Rin-chan me miró con una cara de total preocupación, tocando mi mejilla donde estaba la curita.

\- Quizá aún me duele un poquito, pero se pasará - sonreí, no quiero causarles preocupaciones a mis amigas.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mi nya! - retiró la curita de mi mejilla, dejando ver un rasguño, se acercó a mi rostro y lamió la herida.

Di un paso hacia atrás totalmente sonrojada tocando mi mejilla donde la chica acababa de hacer su acto. Miré a Hanayo-chan, estaba igual de roja que yo, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿Rin-chan? ¿P-por que hiciste eso? - le preguntó la castaña.

\- ¿nya? Los gatos hacen eso cuando tienen heridas, ¡así que debe curarse más rápido! - sonrió inocente.

\- Tienes razón Rin-chan, así se curan más rápido - las tres volteamos en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz, pues no era de ninguna de nosotras, era Kotori-chan quien venía llegando - Pero sabes, me han contado que funcionan mejor la saliva de los pájaros - tomó mi brazo y le dió una lamida a mi otra mejilla.

Esta vez no retrocedí gracias a su agarre, pero si me volví a sonrojar un poco ¿Es tan divertido jugar conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mejor la de los gatos nya! ¿Verdad, Honoka-chan? - me miró.

\- Honoka-chan, dile a Rin-chan que no es verdad, que los pájaros son mejores - Kotori-chan puso una carita super tierna, pero aún así no se qué decirles.

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera la lamiste en una herida! ¡Así no se puede probar nada nya!

\- Si tenía una herida, solo que después de lamerla desapareció - Kotori-chan sonrió - y la tuya sigue ahí, es más que suficiente para saber quién es mejor, ¿No crees, Honoka-chan?

\- ¡Tramposa nya!

\- Chicas... tranquilas... - dije algo nerviosa y ambas me voltearon a ver.

\- ¿¡Entonces, Honoka-chan, cuál te gustó más!? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? b-bueno... yo... - ¿qué debería decir? pienso que ellas no tenían la intención de molestarme cuando hicieron eso, así que no se que decirles, no quiero hacer sentir inferior a ninguna - me... ¡ME GUSTO SENTIR LA LENGUA DE AMBAS! - espero no haberlo dicho tan fuerte.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron.

\- Honoka-chan... eso se escucho algo... - habló la peli gris.

\- ... pervertido nya...

\- ¿Qué? N-no yo no... - miré a mi alrededor y noté a varias chicas murmurando mientras nos veían con asombro, otras con confusión y unas pocas con un leve rubor.

\- ¡Kousaka! - mierda, una profesora - Acompáñame al aula de profesores - no otra vez...

Después de haber recibido un regaño sobre no decir cosas inapropiadas dentro de la institución me dejaron salir.

\- Tardaste mucho Honoka-chan nya - me dijo mi amiga gato que estaba esperandome afuera.

\- ¿Rin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases ya empezaron, deberías estar en tu salón - comencé a caminar hacia mi aula y ella me siguió.

\- Pero literatura clásica es muy aburrida nya - dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso - ¡prefiero venir a jugar contigo nya!

\- ¿Yo ahora voy a mi salón, sabes?

\- ¡Mira! ¡Es Nico-chan! - me ignoró.

\- ¡Escúchame! - le dije con un puchero, miré hacia el frente y pude ver una figura acercarse a nosotras - ¡Oh! ¡Nico-chan!

\- Te lo dije nya.

Cuando la peli negra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos la saludé - ¡Hola Nico-chan! ¿A dónde vas?

\- No te importa - me dijo pasando a un lado de nosotras sin ni siquiera mirarme y completamente seria.

Yo tomé a Rin-chan de los hombros con una expresión entre extrañada y preocupada - ¡Rin-chan! ¿Viste eso? ¡Nico-chan no es así! ¿¡Le habrá pasado algo!? ¿¡Acaso es su clon!? ¡Esa no es nuestra peli negra tsundere! ¡Podría jurar que está tiene pechos!

\- ¡Honoka-chan cálmate! - Me dió una cachetada para que reaccionará - Primero, no seas ridícula, es imposible que a Nico-chan le crezcan los pechos nya.

\- T-tienes razón - me sobe la mejilla donde recibí el golpe - Lo siento, me exalte.

\- Segundo, no estás equivocada, es cierto que Nico-chan es fría y amargada, pero ahora lo fue más de lo normal nya...

\- ¿Entonces si es otra Nico-chan?

\- No... ella está sufriendo nya - dijo seria.

\- ¿Sufriendo?

\- Si, en las películas, cuando un personaje cambia de actitud así, es por que tiene problemas y...

\- ¿...Y?

\- ... Se va a suicidar nya...

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡DEBEMOS DETENERLA! - tenía intenciones de correr por donde se había ido mi amiga pero Rin-chan me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No debemos nya!

\- ¡PERO NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE- No logré terminar de hablar pues mi amiga me volvió a dar una cachetada, pero esta vez en la otra mejilla.

\- ¡Cálmate nya! - yo solo asentí sobándome la zona afectada con lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos - En las películas nunca se mueren, a menos que sean personajes secundarios como Kanan.

\- ¿... Quién?

\- Nico-chan no lo es, así que en estos casos debemos averiguar que es lo que está pasando y resolver el caso, ¡Como detectives nya! - le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

\- ¡Ohh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Bien pensado Rin-chan!

\- ¡Vamos nya!

Corrimos por los pasillos buscando a nuestra amiga hasta que la vimos entrando al baño.

\- ¡Ahí esta! - le dije a la chica gato y ella me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

\- No grites, debemos ser silenciosas nya- me susurro.

\- Bien, lo siento - le dije en voz baja.

Rin-chan entró al baño y salió unos segundos después moviendo su mano en señal de que yo también podía entrar.

Ya dentro, el único baño ocupado era el último, parece que aparte de ella y nosotras no hay nadie.

\- Está cagando nya - me susurró la peli naranja.

Yo me reí algo fuerte por su comentario, pero Rin-chan de inmediato volvió a taparme la boca.

\- ¿Qué no sabes lo que significa ser silenciosa nya? ¡Si sabe que hay más gente aquí no intentará suicidarse!

\- ¿Entonces si se matará? ¡Dijiste que no lo haría!

\- ¡Ahí es donde nosotras entramos y la detenemos!

\- ¿Y porque no la detenemos ya?

\- ¡El héroe siempre llega al último! ¡Debemos hacer una entrada genial y decir algo épico! ¿por que no lo entiendes Honoka-chan?

\- Bien, bien, como digas, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

\- ¿Nya? mmm... - puso una cara pensativa, ¡Ni ella sabe que hacer! - Veamos si aún está viva nya - me sonrió, ¿cómo puede sonreír después de decir algo así?

Las dos entramos al baño a un lado de donde está Nico-chan, solo nos separaba un pedazo de plástico puesto para tener privacidad, como en cualquier baño público.

\- Ya se tardó mucho nya...

\- Quizá tiene diarrea.

\- Lo dudo, si fuera eso habría mal olor nya. Fíjate por debajo si no se ha cortado las venas.

Mi amiga me empujó hacia abajo haciendo que mi cara estuviera contra el piso. Gracias al pequeño espacio que se deja en la parte inferior pude ver a Nico-chan, ella no se estaba cortando o algo así, si no que, como la gente normal, estaba limpiándose después de hacer sus necesidades, que, por lo que pude ver solo era pipí, ¡Rin-chan mentirosa! Por la posición en la que estaba, literalmente podía ver TODO de mi amiga peli negra. Era mi primera vez viendo algo así, ¡ni la mía me he visto!

\- ¿Honoka-chan que ves? - me susurro mi compañera - ¿¡Estas bien!? - se exaltó y me levanto del suelo - ¡Estas sangrando por la nariz! ¿¡Qué fue lo que viste!? - tomo algo de papel y comenzó a limpiar mi nariz.

\- Yo... la pregunta es... ¿Qué no ví? - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantando mi pulgar en señal de éxito mientras aún sangraba.

\- ¿De qué hab- un sonido la interrumpió, era Nico-chan que había salido del baño - ¡Mierda! ¡Honoka-chan súbete a la taza! ¡rápido nya!

\- ¿uh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - pregunto la tabla.

Al no recibir respuesta salió del lugar.

\- Bufff, eso estuvo cerca nya...

\- Apenas lo logramos - suspiré, estábamos paradas sobre la taza del baño, pues no queríamos que Nico-chan nos viera.

Ya habían pasado las primeras tres horas de clase, por estar con Rin-chan me perdí la primera y Umi-chan me regaño.

Sonó el típico timbre que indicaba el inicio del descanso.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿almorzamos juntas? - me pregunto con una sonrisa la peli gris.

\- Lo siento, Kotori-chan, tengo que ir a ver a Rin-chan - dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

\- ¿A Rin? ¿Para qué? - esta vez pregunto la arquera.

\- B-Bueno... - no creo que deba decirles que Nico-chan se quiere suicidar - s-son asuntos nuestros... - les di una sonrisa nerviosa y corrí fuera de el aula, no quiero que Umi-chan empieze con sus interrogatorios por que siempre termino diciéndole todo.

\- ¿¡Honoka!? - fue lo único que alcance a escuchar, pues ya estaba lejos de mis amigas.

Llegué al área de primer grado y busque el salón de las tres chicas más pequeñas del grupo.

\- ¡Aqui es! - me asomé por la puerta y pude ver a mis tres amigas conversado, Rin-chan estaba sentada sobre el pupitre de Hanayo-chan, mientras ella y la pelirroja estaban en sus respectivos lugares - ¡Rin-chan! - la llamé.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! - se despidió de las chicas y vino caminando hacia mi. Cruze miradas con Maki-chan, pareciera como si quisiera hablarme pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, lo siento Maki-chan, yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en tu casa el otro día pero, ahorita tengo otros asuntos, que son impedir que cierta personita se mate.

\- ¿Estas lista Rin-chan? - le pregunté mientras caminabamos por los pasillos - es hora de interrogar a los testigos...

\- ¿Sabes si le pasó algo malo a Nico-chan? - estábamos en un salón de tercero, para ser más precisa, con Nozomi-chan.

\- ¿Por que lo preguntas, Honoka-chan? - me miró confundida.

\- Bueno... hace un rato la ví un poco rara así que...

\- ¡Estamos preocupadas nya!

La peli morada solo me sonrió cálidamente - No se que le estará pasando.

\- Mmm, creí que tú sabrías algo Nozomi-chan, después de todo eres la más cercana a ella, ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Elicchi y yo la invitamos a almorzar con nosotras pero dijo que quería estar sola y se fue, no se dónde podría estar.

\- Supongo que tendremos que buscarla.

\- Perdón por ser tan inútil Honoka-chan.

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa - le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarla?

\- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias Nozomi-chan! ¡Serás de gran ayuda! - la abracé.

Ella rió ante esto - Entonces, - nos separamos caminando hacia afuera del aula - Yo iré por aqui - señaló hacia la derecha - y ustedes por allá - está vez señaló el lado contrario.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos Rin-chan!

Buscamos por todos los salones que nos encontramos pero en ninguno estaba la peli negra.

\- Este es el último nya... - Rin-chan abrió la puerta - ¡Aqui esta Nico-chan nya!

\- ¿¡En serio!? - corrí hacia dentro pero no encontré nada, solo una tabla recargada en la pared - Rin-chan... es verdad que se parecen pero... - Ella río.

\- ¡Caíste nya!

\- No, me comporto como siempre lo he hecho - escuchamos una voz y pasos acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

\- ¡Viene alguien! ¡Se supone que esta prohibido entrar a los salones vacíos nya! - dijo alarmada mi amiga - ¿Qué hacemos Honoka-chan?

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a escondernos! Emm... - Miré a mi alrededor buscando un lugar - ¡Ahí! - señale el escritorio.

Rápidamente nos metimos debajo de él, era un tanto incómodo pues el espacio era muy limitado, por lo cual terminamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Rin-chan estaba casi acostada, si no fuera por su cabeza y rodillas que tenía que mantener alzadas por que si no, no cabría. Por mi parte prácticamente estaba sobre ella, claro, había espacio entre nosotras gracias a que yo me sostenía con mis brazos y piernas para no dejar caer mi peso en ella. Algo que me tenía demasiado nerviosa era que, gracias a las prisas, mi pierna izquierda termino entre las suyas.

Pude notar un leve sonrojo aparecer en su rostro - Ho-Honoka-chan... no me mires así... - con sus manos tapo mis ojos - E-es vergonzoso...

\- No está bien que actúes así y lo sabes - dos personas entraron al salón, creo que reconozco esas voces...

\- Pero esa es mi manera de ser, ¿Tienes algún problema? - Espera... ¡Es Nico-chan!

\- Lo tengo, no debes comportarte mal con Honoka-chan, ella está preocupada por ti, ¿Sabes? - ¿Nozomi-chan? Parece que la encontró.

\- Yo no le dije que se preocupara por mi...

\- Nicocchi, bien sabes que Honoka-chan no tiene la culpa... - ¿Uh? ¿Nico-chan se quiere suicidar por algo que yo hice?

\- Lo sé... pero aún así yo...

Me sentía un poco entumecida por la posición en la que me encontraba, así que me moví un poco pero...

\- ¿¡NYA!? - Rin-chan me empujo haciendo que golpeara mi cabeza con el escritorio.

\- ¡Au! - Creo que... por accidente con mi rodilla toque su zona íntima...

Ella salió rápidamente de nuestro escondite, al mirarla note que toda su cara estaba roja y parecía estar enojada - ¿¡Por que hiciste eso nya!? - comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos - ¡Ahora no podré casarme nya! - corrió llorando hacia la salida y se fue.

Las dos chicas que antes estaban discutiendo en el lugar se quedaron boquiabiertas ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? - me miró Nozomi-chan con notables nervios.

\- Bueno... Rin-chan y yo buscábamos a Nico-chan y... de alguna manera termino así - me levanté de donde estaba y les di una risa tonta mientras me rascaba la nuca.

\- Quieres decir que, ¿de estar buscándome pasaste a querer violar a Rin?

\- ¡Eso fue un malentendido! - hice un puchero.

\- Nozomi, ¿Cómo es que terminaste enamorad- mi amiga peli morada le tapo la boca a la tabla para que no siguiera hablando.

\- Nicocchi, no deberías decir cosas innecesarias.

Eso se me hizo extraño, pero ya les preguntaré después, por ahora lo dejaré pasar.

\- Nico-chan... si hice algo que te molestará, dímelo por favor... no... ¡No te suicides! - corrí a abrazarla.

\- ¿¡Pero qué babosadas estás diciendo!? ¡Yo no pienso suicidarme! - me aparto bruscamente.

\- ¿Eh? Pero tú actitud esta mañana...

\- Nicocchi - habló Nozomi-chan - le debes una disculpa.

Ella suspiró - Bien, bien, perdón, Honoka, no estaba de humor y me desquité contigo... - miró hacia otro lado.

Yo solo pude sonreír alegremente - ¿Entonces no te vas a suicidar?

\- No.

\- ¿Vas a seguir a nuestro lado?

\- Si.

\- ¡Nico-chan! - tenía toda la intención de abrazarla pero ella se movió provocando que casi cayera al suelo de no ser por Nozomi-chan y sus pechos que evitaron que esto suceda.

\- ¡Uah! - separé mi cara de sus grandes atributos - Lo siento Nozomi-chan - me rasqué la mejilla con mi dedo índice.

\- No te preocupes, Honoka-chan, que bueno que ya todo se arregló, ¿No creés? - me sonrió.

\- Si - le regresé la sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dense prisa! ¡El descanso esta a punto de acabar! - nos gritó la peli negra desde la puerta del aula.

Las tres salimos de ahí para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones y terminar otro día escolar más.

 **¡Buaah! Aquí otro capítulo, me costó bastante, casi un día entero escribiendo xD espero les guste y dejen sus lindos review, que yo siempre los leo :'3 shiao~**


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Escúchame!

Hoy al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Rin-chan en la entrada y la saludé, pero como era de esperarse, ella me ignoró por completo, sigue enojada conmigo por lo que pasó el otro día cuándo buscábamos a Nico-chan. Ya me he disculpado infinidad de veces, pero simplemente no me quiere perdonar, aunque no entiendo muy bien su enojo, o sea, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito… pero aun así siento que debo disculparme, por eso es que la he seguido desde la entrada intentado que, como mínimo, me dirija una mirada.

\- Rin-chaan~ ¿Me escuchas? No me ignores~ - decía mientras caminaba detrás de ella por los pasillos de los salones de primero - Rin-chan, oye, ¡holaaa!

La peli naranja detuvo su paso y se volteó para verme de frente, ¡Muy bien! Al menos ya no me está ignorando, por algo se empieza.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – su cara solo podía ser descrita por una palabra: enojo. Vaya, quién diría que la alegre y tierna Rin podía hacer este tipo de expresión, pero no puedo vacilar, debo disculparme correctamente.

\- Yo realmente lo siento, pero fue un accidente, no era mi intención el hace-

\- Buenos días, Rin.

Ahhh, justo cuando por fin logro que Rin-chan me ponga un poco de atención nos interrumpen, que suerte la mía…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Maki-chan nya! – saludo completamente alegre, parece que soy la única persona en el mundo a la que se dirige de mala gana.

\- Honoka… - en el momento en el que cruzamos miradas ella se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo, es verdad, olvide que también tengo una plática pendiente con ella, Honoka, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer más que arruinar tus amistades?

-Maki-chan… b-buenos días. – la saludé con una sonrisa en mi rostro la cual ella devolvió tiernamente, sin duda alguna esta chica es hermosa.

\- Buenos días – fue lo único que me dijo y entro a su aula, ella no está enojada, lo sabía desde el principio, entonces se preguntarán por que no he hablado con ella, simple, me da vergüenza, quizá sí volvemos a quedarnos solas yo… yo podría intentar besarla de nuevo, se sintió tan bien la primera vez, que podría perder el control y, seguro, esta vez sí se enojará, no quiero complicar nuestra amistad o incluso terminarla.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo también debería irme nya – la peli naranja estaba frente mío me dio la espalda con la intención de entrar en su salón.

\- ¡Espera! ¡aún no he terminado! - detuve su avance tomando su brazo.

\- Esta bien Honoka-chan, te perdono, ¿vale? Ya no estoy enojada nya – me miró sonriendo, pero puedo jurar que no es como las que comúnmente tiene, esta sonrisa es... falsa.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquila, nos vemos después de la escuela en el entrenamiento.

Al terminar de decir eso entro a su salón, yo no pude hacer nada más que verla desde la puerta, Rin-chan sabe que no fue intencional, pero aun así… sé que se siente mal. Quizá nunca debí arrastrarla para que me ayudara con mis problemas…

Caminaba por los pasillos de Otonokizaka para llegar a mi salón, Umi-chan me amenazó con hacer mis prácticas más intensas si vuelvo a faltar a alguna clase, y realmente no quiero eso, ya de por si las prácticas son muy duras.

¿huh? Lo he notado desde que llegué a la escuela, aunque lo pasé por alto por que no le vi importancia al principio, pero ya se me está haciendo raro, las chicas me miran extraño y algunas hasta evitan pasar cerca de mi, ¿Sera que huelo mal?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Hinako-chan! – saludé a una amiga mía de tercer año.

\- Ehh… Hola Honoka – ella se detuvo en seco – nos vemos – dijo rápidamente y volvió por donde venía, eso fue extrañó.

\- ¿Eh? – ladee la cabeza confundida.

…

\- ¡Ya llegaste Honoka-chan! – exclamó mi amiga peli gris cuando entre al aula.

\- Lo ves, te dije que no faltaría.

\- Claro que no lo hare Umi-chan, no quiero correr 5 kilómetros más.

\- El acuerdo eran 6.

\- ¿¡Que!? B-bueno, eso.

\- ¡Perfecto! Me alegro que mi técnica haya funcionado – dijo con una mirada triunfante.

Hice un puchero y me senté en mi lugar que está a un lado de la peli gris. la maestra, una Mujer de unos 35 años de edad, entro al aula.

\- Chicas tomen asiento, la clase ya empezó.

La verdad es que me importa poco la clase, estoy muy cansada como para escribir cosas en la libreta que nunca en mi vida utilizaré, así que prefiero reponer mis energías durmiendo un poco.

…

\- Honoka-chaan~

¿huh? Alguien me llama…

\- Honoka-chaaan~ Despierta~

Que voz tan angelical… ¿Acaso morí de aburrimiento y ahora estoy en el cielo?

\- ¡Honoka! – sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿¡Caí al infierno!? – me desperté de golpe sobando mi cabeza - ¿Uh? ¿Umi-chan? ¿También te moriste? – Mi amiga, quien estaba parada a mi lado, uso la libreta que tenía en la mano para darme un golpe.

\- ¡No digas tonterias! ¡Estamos en clase!

\- ¿uh? – Mire a mi alrededor y todas nuestras compañeras nos observaban.

\- Yo intentaba despertarte sin violencia… - me dijo Kotori-chan desde su asiento.

\- Entonces, Kousaka, ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Eh? – la persona que me hablaba era la delegada de la clase, la cual estaba en frente con un tipo de… ¿votación? Si, creo que eso es; en el pizarrón, donde parece que yo gane la mayoría de los votos.

\- ¿Y entonces? - ¡wah! He tardado mucho en contestar, bueno, dudo que sea algo muy difícil si todas piensan que yo lo haría bien.

\- Ah, claro, lo haré.

\- Perfecto, entonces Kousaka será el príncipe. Lo siguiente es…

\- …. ¿Qué? - ¿habré escuchado mal? – hey, hey, Kotori-chan – le hable bajo, pero con suficiente volumen para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Qué se supone que acepté hacer?

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿No lo sabes y aún así aceptaste? – yo solo reí nerviosa – ahhh – suspiró – aceptaste interpretar al príncipe en la obra que hará nuestra clase en el festival cultural.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – me pare de mi lugar totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Algún problema, Kousaka? – me preguntó Ryuuko-san, la delegada, con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Eh… no… nada…

\- Entonces agradecería que no interrumpieras de esa forma.

\- Lo siento… - volví a sentarme, no puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer algo así, ¡todo por quedarme dormida! Y lo peor, ya no puedo negarme, si lo hago Ryuuko-san se enojará conmigo, y aparte la mayoría voto por mi, se sentirían decepcionadas ya que acepté, ¡Estúpida Honoka!

\- Bien, entonces Yuuko será la bruja malvada. Lo siguiente es… - hizo una pausa para mirar una hoja que tenía en sus manos – la princesa, ¿Alguna interesada?

¡Ja! Como si alguien en su sano juicio quisiera hacerlo, y más si es una obra de princesas, son muy melosas estas historias, nadie querrá- ¿¡Espera qué!?

Tres chicas, la mano para ofrecerse a hacer el papel, Fumiko, una de mis más grandes amigas quien nos apoyo desde el principio, Kotori-chan y…

\- ¿¡Umi-chan!? ¿¡Tu también!? – grité.

\- ¿Sonoda-san?

\- ¿De verdad?

Empezaban a murmurar, no soy la única sorprendida por esto.

\- B-Bueno, creo que e-esto podría ayudarme a s-superar mi timidez… - decía mi amiga peli azul totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Bien, tenemos tres candidatas, procederemos a hacer lo mismo que antes, elegir por votación – dijo Ryuuko-san.

Bueno, simplemente me haré la estúpida y no votaré por ninguna. Tampoco es como si mi voto fuera importante.

\- Entonces son 6 votos para Fumiko – escribía el número a un lado del nombre de la mencionada.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tan poca pinta de princesa tengo?

\- Para Minami son 9 votos – volvió a escribir el número – y para Sonoda son… - miró de nueva cuenta la hoja, donde parecía que tenía los resultados – también 9.

\- ¿Un empate? – hablo una compañera.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Yo creo que Minami-san es la mejor opción, es linda y amable, encaja completamente con la princesa.

\- Tienes razón.

\- No está mal.

\- Pero Umi-san también podría hacer una buena princesa, es elegante y su personalidad tímida seguro que funcionarían.

\- Cierto, cierto.

\- No, pero-

Todas empezaron un debate algo escandaloso sobre quién debería interpretar el papel, yo me sentiría bien actuando con cualquiera de las dos, después de todo son mis mejores amigas.

\- ¡Esperen! – hablo mas fuerte la delegada para que todas le pusieran atención – Aquí hay alguien que todavía no ha votado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto otra compañera, rayos, no quiero que esta decisión recaiga sobre mi.

\- Fácil, somos 25 alumnas en este salón, pero los votos suman 24, y creo saber quién no lo ha hecho – me miró convencida de que era yo.

No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual.

\- ¿Y bien, Kousaka?

¡Mierda!

\- ¿No votaste, Honoka-chan? – me preguntó Kotori-chan.

-Ah… bueno, no creí que sería tan importante…

\- ¡Es una buena idea! – hablo otra de mis compañeras – Honoka-chan conoce a Umi-san y a Kotori-chan desde hace mucho, debe saber quién haría mejor de princesa, ¿Verdad, Honoka-chan?

\- Este… yo…

\- Si, si, que el príncipe elija a su princesa – comento otra chica.

¿Cómo podría yo elegir? Se ve como si ambas quisieran tomar el papel, yo no debería…

*Ding*Dong*

Se escucho un sonido que interrumpió toda esta loca conversación, ufff que bueno, necesito un respiro.

-Vaya, ya es hora del descanso.

\- Continuaremos con esto regresando – hablo Ryuuko-san y salió del aula.

…

Suspire – Creí que moriría de tanta presión.

Ya habíamos dejado el salón y caminábamos por los pasillos en dirección al jardín de la escuela, donde solemos almorzar.

-Vamos Honoka-chan , no es para tanto – la peli gris puso su mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme.

\- Saben que no podría elegir a alguna de ustedes, después de todo ambas parecen que de verdad quieren hacerlo…

\- No te preocupes por nosotras, elige a quien tú creas que lo hará mejor y no a la que seguramente le de pánico escénico, ¿no crees, Umi-chan?

\- Tiene razón, Honoka, elige pensando en el éxito de la obra, ya que necesitamos tiempo para ensayar y alguien que a parte también hará los vestuarios no creo que sea la mejor opción…

\- Es mejor tener poco tiempo, pero al final hacerlo bien, que ensayar demasiado para que al final todo se arruine porque alguien tenga pena.

\- Se supone que la princesa es penosa y no una chica extrovertida que saluda y ayuda a todo mundo.

Ugh, este ambiente se está poniendo pesado, se están mirando de manera desafiante. Puede que sea idiota, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de su maldito sarcasmo, así es incluso más difícil decir algo, ¿Tanto quieren el papel?

A lo lejos pude divisar una cabellera roja muy familiar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! – corrí hasta ella, no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así.

\- ¿¡Honoka!? – se sonrojo al verme ¿Cómo una chica puede ser tan linda?

\- Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la sala de Música a almorzar…

\- ¿Y Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan? ¿Hoy no almuerzan juntas?

\- Una maestra les pidió ayuda con algo, así que hoy estoy sola.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le sonreí, realmente quiero hablar con ella.

\- ¿Eh? Um, claro.

…

Kotori y yo nos quedamos viendo como Honoka nos abandonaba, quizá la incomodamos con nuestra platica, ahh, debo evitar dejarme llevar por lo que Kotori dice.

\- Umi-chan… ¿Podemos hablar? - me pregunto la chica frente a mí – Ya que Honoka-chan se fue, puedo decirte algo claramente – me sonrió.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¡No aquí! ¡Entiende que el corazón de una mujer no puede ser expuesto ante tanta gente! – hizo un puchero – ven, vamos a la parte trasera de la escuela.

¿Por qué de entre tantos lugares donde no hay muchas alumnas me lleva ahí? Kotori llega a ser muy extraña a veces.

Caminamos por unos 5 minutos mientras platicábamos de otras cosas sin relevancia hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

\- Umi-chan…

\- Dime

\- A ti… te gusta Honoka-chan, ¿No? – me dijo dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¡N-n-n-n-n-no! ¡C-claro q-que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – No puedo verme, pero estoy segura que mi cara esta toda roja, y-yo… a mi… ¿gustarme Honoka? B-bueno, la verdad es que… t-tal vez… no se… q-quizá solo un poquito… ahh… ¿A quién engaño? Si me… gusta…

\- Lo he pensado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, te comportas totalmente diferente con ella a como lo haces con otras personas. Entonces… - se giró para verme – creo que es obvio que te gusta – me sonrió – pero sabes, no eres la única, a mí también me gusta Honoka-chan, o… creo que no es solo eso, creo que… estoy enamorada de ella.

\- Lo sabía…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Todo lo que me estás diciendo yo ya lo sabía. Es verdad, a m-m-mi m-me m-me… - Maldición, tranquilízate Umi, ya llegaste hasta aquí, debes de decirlo claramente – a mi… - puse mi mano en mi pecho y suspiré hondo – a mí me gusta Honoka.

Vi como Kotori pasaba de tener un semblante sorprendido a sonreír de la manera más tierna posible.

\- Que bueno que por fin lo aceptas, dime ¿Por qué te empeñabas tanto en rechazarlos?

\- Y-yo no los rechazaba…

\- ¡Si lo hacías! Siempre has intentado estar lo más cerca posible de Honoka-chan y por eso algunas veces te lo llegue a preguntar, y era la misma respuesta siempre.

\- B-bueno… no era que los rechazara… más bien los ocultaba porque… es vergonzoso… - sentí como los colores me regresaban al rostro. El pensar que le he dicho a alguien sobre mis sentimientos por cierta chica estúpida amante del pan me avergüenza, pensaba que era mejor ocultarlos, después de todo siempre pensé que estaba mal ya que ambas somos chicas… pero Kotori acaba de decir que también ama a Honoka, ¿no? Entonces… yo también… podría intentarlo, ¿Cierto?

\- Umi-chaan~ - me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza – eres tan linda~

\- ¡Kotori! – dije aun sonrojada y ella termino el abrazo.

\- Lo siento tanto Umi-chan – ahora esta… ¿triste? Vaya que puede cambiar de emociones tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

\- Tu… luchas contra tu vergüenza solo para poder participar con Honoka-chan en la obra… pero aun así… aun así yo… - comenzó a llorar – … yo no te lo permitiré.

\- ¿Kotori? – ¿ahora está sonriendo?

\- Resolvamos esto de una buena vez, Umi-chan – metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco lo que traía dentro de este.

\- N-no… - No puedo hacer más que asustarme, sudo frio, mis piernas tiemblan, ¿Por qué me haces esto, Kotori? – Kotori... por favor… No… ¡No lo hagas!

…

\- ¡Hoy también el pan sabe delicioso! – dije mientras le daba una mordida a este.

\- Deberías comer cosas más saludables, no solo pan, eso no le hará ningún bien a tu cuerpo – me dijo Maki-chan, quien comía su almuerzo sentada en una de las bancas del salón de música conmigo a un lado de ella.

\- ¡Pero el pan es delicioso! ¡Es lo que le da vida al mundo! ¡Lo que hace que la tierra gire! ¡Lo que-

\- Si, si – me interrumpió – Toma.

\- ¿Eh? – Totalmente sonrojada me estaba ofreciendo de un poco de su almuerzo, con una mano sostenía los palillos con alimento en ellos y con la otra se aseguraba de que, si se llegaba a caer la comida, no cayera hasta el suelo - ¿Me das?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?

Sonreí alegremente - ¡Gracias Maki-chan! – Comí lo que me estaba ofreciendo - ¡Delicioso! ¿Todos los días almuerzas cosas tan ricas? ¡Qué envidia!

\- S-si… ¿Realmente esta tan bueno?

\- Claro, ¿Te lo prepara esa señora que estaba en tu casa? – Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, ¿Cómo me atreví a sacar este tema tan pronto? B-bueno, mírale el lado bueno, ahora puedo arreglar esto más rápido y volvemos a ser las mismas de antes de aquel incidente.

\- Ehh, si… ella es quien se encarga sobre todo lo relacionado con la cocina…

Bien Honoka ahora o nunca.

\- Maki-chan, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso el otro día en tu casa – le dije con una cara totalmente seria que reflejaba que no estoy jugando.

\- Honoka, no tienes que…

\- Claro que tengo que disculparme, hice algo que estuvo muy mal, yo te b-bese sin tu consentimiento – mire hacia el suelo - no debí de haberlo hecho… yo solo… realmente lo siento Maki-chan, espero me perdones – no puedo verla a los ojos, no me atrevo a hacerlo, realmente espero que podamos volver a ser las buenas amigas que éramos antes de eso, sé que seguiremos siendo amigas, pero ya no se siente como antes…

\- Honoka mírame.

\- Yo… - No puedo Maki-chan, lo siento, pero no me hagas hacerlo.

\- Te digo que me mires – con ambas manos ella tomo mi rostro y me hizo mirarla a los ojos – Yo no estoy enojada contigo, ¿sabes? Tampoco es que nuestra amistad se fuera a acabar por algo así, aunque si quiero – Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quiere ser mi amiga? Parece que hice un gesto extraño pues comenzó a reírse un poco de mi - Honoka, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, gracias a ti ya no me siento miserable como en el pasado, ¿Crees que arruinaría mi convivencia con alguien tan importante solo por un beso?

\- Maki-chan… - como pude dije eso pues gracias a como me tenía Maki-chan no podía hablar bien.

\- Honoka… yo… - por fin me soltó, pero mantuve mi mirada en ella.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres acabar nuestra amistad? – lo anterior dicho aun sonaba en mi cabeza, aunque quizá solo lo decia bromeando.

\- A lo que me refería con eso… es que… - Ahora fue ella quien aparto su mirada.

\- ¡No lo harás, Maki-chan! – tome su rostro y la obligue a mirarme – tú me obligaste a mirarte, no es justo.

\- Honoka, no puedo hablar bien así – dijo como pudo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – la solté - ¿Ya?

\- Si… bueno, lo que quería decir era que… – ahora no aparto su mirada – quisiera dejar de ser tu amiga, pero… para pasar a ser tu n-novia…

Juro que no distingo la cara de Maki-chan de lo roja que esta, y yo también siento el calor en mis mejillas. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si Maki-chan se me está confesando, ¡A mí! N-no sé qué debería… es la primera vez que alguien… yo no sé… ¿Debería contestar?... ¡aahh! ¿Qué digo?

Maki-chan rio divertida – Dios, tu cara es un poema, no te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme ahora, yo esperare, esperare por ti, Honoka – se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios – Es hora de irnos – sonrió y se levantó – El descanso está por terminar, ¿no vienes?

\- ¡Ah! ¡S-si! – por fin salí de mi trance y fui hacia donde ella estaba.

Ambas platicamos mientras caminábamos a nuestros salones, todo volvió a como antes, solo que ahora se sobre los sentimientos de Maki-chan, los cuales debo tener en cuenta y darle una debida respuesta pronto.

 **Fua por fin actualizo después de tanto tiempo :,v ¿que tal? ¿les gusto el capitulo? :'v espero haberlo hecho bien. Dejen sus review y pasenla lindo~ shaou~**


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez terminada esa plática, reconciliación y confesión de Maki-chan, volví a mi aula, justo entrando me encontré con mis amigas, y no, no me refiero a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan, que para ser sincera, no sé dónde están, pues las deje a su suerte en el descanso.

\- Hola Honoka, ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó Mika, una chica bajita de pelo corto castaño atado en dos pequeñas coletas, y ojos color violeta.

\- ¿Con que? – pregunté confusa, no se a que se refiere.

\- ¿Cómo qué "¿con que?"? – me imitaba Hideko divertida, ella era un poco más alta y de pelo más corto color anaranjado – ¡Pues con Umi-san y Kotori-chan!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué con ellas? – estaba aún más confundida, Hideko solo se golpeó la frente con resignación y suspiró.

\- Vamos chicas – está vez hablo Fumiko, una chica con un aura madura, que peina su cabello morado obscuro en una coleta alta y de unos lindos ojos color miel, ella era quien mejor me trataba de las tres, pues las otras dos se la pasaban haciéndome bromas. Ella posiciono sus manos en mis hombros – Saben que Honoka no entiende con indirectas.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Hideko usó un tono algo... ¿Sugerente? - ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre Honoka? ¿No será que tu- MMmM?!

\- ¿Eh? – exclame, al ver qué la chica que hace unos momentos estaba a mi lado ahora estaba tapando la boca de Hideko, Fumiko tenía el rostro totalmente rojo, mientras que la otra chica forcejeaba para soltarse.

\- ¿¡Qué idioteces estás diciendo, Hideko!?

Mi pobre amiga se estaba poniendo azul por el fuerte agarre de Fumiko, quizá debería ayudarla…

-Ni lo intentes – Habló Mika, parece que se percató de mis intenciones – Fumiko siempre se pone así cuando le insinúan eso.

\- ¿Qué es "eso"? – pregunte sin saber a qué se refería - ¿De qué hablas? ¡Debemos ayudarla! ¡La matará! – mire a donde estaban mis amigas, pude ver a Hideko extendiendo su mano hacia mí en busca de ayuda y no lo dude más.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Fumiko y la tomé de la cintura por detrás, jalando la intentando separarla de Hideko.

\- ¡No intentes detenerme Mika! ¡Ella se lo buscó!

\- ¡Detente Fumiko! ¡No puedes ir a la cárcel tan joven!

\- ¿¡Honoka!? – Volteo a verme e inmediatamente soltó a Hideko, quien dio un gran respiro y recupero su color normal - E-Est… - intentó decirme algo, pero no lo hizo, estaba roja, como si tuviera fiebre y esto me preocupó.

\- ¿Estas enferma? – junte nuestras frentes para comprobar su temperatura.

\- N-No… B-Bueno… - ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? De pronto, escuche las risas de las otras dos chicas.

\- ¡Honoka, eres la mejor! – decía Mika entre risas.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Enferma? ¡Qué densa eres, Honoka! – dijo Hideko en el mismo estado que Mika.

\- Ca-cállense… - ahora hablo Fumiko en un tono muy bajo, yo estaba algo confundida, a veces no puedo seguir las conversaciones de estas chicas.

\- Mira, mira, puede que sea verdad – escuche como unas compañeras murmuraban algo mientras me miraban.

\- Podría ser… pero sigo sorprendida, la verdad no me lo esperaba… - pero, ¡Vamos¡, ¡soy Honoka! la verdad no me importa mucho de qué estén hablando.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estas segura? – Escuchamos como alguien hablo fuertemente, atrayendo mi atención y al voltear para saber de quien se trataba, me tope con que era la delegada, quien hablaba con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Creo que iré a ver – les dije a las chicas para ir en dirección en donde se encontraba Ryuuko-san.

\- Claro… - escuché decir a Fumiko.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté a Ryuuko-san una vez estuve al lado de mis amigas.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – Tan pronto me vio, Kotori-chan se lanzó a abrazarme.

\- ¡Uah!

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¡Te extrañe!

\- Hehe, lo siento.

\- Lo que pasa – ahora habló la delegada, a la cual veía sobre el hombro de la peli gris, pues no me soltaba – es que Sonoda-san renuncio para el papel de princesa.

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Por qué Umi-chan? – la mire sorprendida, al menos a mi punto de vista, parecía que ella de verdad quería el papel.

\- Bueno…

Kotori-chan se separó de mi y observó minuciosamente a Umi-chan, no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta, algo paso entre estas dos mientras no estuve con ellas, hablaré de esto con Kotori-chan más tarde.

-Es solo que no me siento capaz de personificar al personaje, solo arruinare el esfuerzo de las demás, será mejor que Kotori intérprete el papel – dijo esto y se fue a sentar a su lugar. La mire un poco preocupada, cosa que la peli gris noto al instante.

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, ya escuchaste sus razones – me sonrió.

\- Si, pero…

\- O será… - ahora su rostro reflejó tristeza - ¿Qué no quieres actuar conmigo?

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Digo, si! Ehh… ¡Si quiero actuar contigo! – intentaba calmarla, no quiero hacer llorar a una de mis mejores amigas.

\- Entonces, ¿Está bien que yo sea tu princesa? – dijo aun con su semblante triste.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy feliz de que seas mi princesa, Kotori-chan! – le sonreí, y es verdad, estoy feliz de actuar con ella, pero Umi-chan…

\- ¡Yey! – me volvió a abrazar – Honoka-chan eres tan amable – Que rápido se contentó.

Logré divisar a Umi-chan, ella nos estaba observando, pero en cuanto cruzamos miradas aparto la suya. Estoy segura que ella sí quería el papel…

Las clases pasaron normalmente, al término de estás Ryuuko-san anunció quien tendría el papel principal, todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron con los preparativos.

El grupo encargado de los vestuarios nos tomo medidas. El grupo del libreto solo se junto para discutir que día comenzarían a redactarlo, igual con las chicas de decoración y las luces. Aún teníamos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, así que solo nos quedamos alrededor de media hora, ya comenzaríamos a trabajar de verdad en los próximos días.

\- ¡Dense prisa! ¿Por qué son tan lentas? – daba pequeños saltitos en la entrada del aula, esperando por mis dos amigas, quiénes guardaban sus útiles.

\- Tranquilízate un poco Honoka – Me decía mi amiga peli azul, es verdad, estaba emocionada, y era por qué en el transcurso de las clases, ¡se me ocurrió una idea genial! ¡Estoy segura de que a todas les gustará! Ya quiero contarles~

\- ¡Son demasiado lentas! ¡Me adelantare! ¡Las espero en la sala del club! – corrí por los pasillos, espero y las chicas ya estén ahí.

…

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala del club de investigación de idols, para, como ya es rutina, tener nuestra habitual práctica. Presiento que estos serán de los últimos días en que podré asistir a esta, ¿Por qué? Pues por qué el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil se pone algo pesado a inicios del festival cultural, ya saben, los clubes andan más activos, piden presupuesto, permisos, y muchas otras cosas. Serán unas semanas difíciles, lo bueno es que tengo a Nozomi para ayudarme.

A lo lejos vi a una chica peli jengibre subir corriendo las escaleras, y gracias a esto tropezó en el último escalón, sobándose la nariz y gritando a todo pulmón que le dolió, yo solo solté una pequeña risa ante esto, es tan típico en ella.

-Honoka, ¿Estas bien? – le ofrecí mi mano.

\- ¡Eli-chan! – ella la tomó y la ayude levantarse – Gracias – dijo una vez estaba de pie.

\- No hay de qué – le sonreí - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – grito como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante - ¡Debo llegar con las demás! – tenia toda la intención de correr de nuevo, pero la detuve tomando el cuello de su uniforme.

\- Honoka, sabes muy bien que está prohibido correr por los pasillos – intente sonar dura – estás frente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ¿sabes? Tendré que llevarte con la directora.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡L-Lo siento, Eli-senpai! – hizo una reverencia, sus acciones y su cara de pánico al ver mi actitud me hicieron mucha gracia y comencé a reír, realmente se lo creyó.

\- Tranquila, era una broma, levanta tu cabeza – ahora que pude ver su cara de confusión volví a soltarme a reír, parece que por fin entendió que solo bromeaba e hizo un puchero.

\- Eli-chan eres mala.

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan ingenua.

Caminamos juntas hasta llegar a nuestro destino, realmente me divierte pasar el rato con Honoka, sale con cada tontería que me hace reír.

Abrimos la puerta del club y vimos a Nozomi haciendo lo de siempre, tocándole los pechos a Nico, bueno, si es que eso existe.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba la pobre chica.

En una esquina estaba Rin temblando abrazada a Hanayo, mientras está le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Kayocchin… fue horrible nya… no volveré a contradecir a Nozomi-chan…

\- Tranquila Rin-chan, todo estará bien, ya paso.

También estaba Maki, sentada en una de las sillas, quien solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello indiferente a la situación. Al percatarse de nuestra presencia, ¿Es mi imaginación o le brillaron los ojos?

-Hono- intento hablarle a la peli jengibre, pero la interrumpieron.

\- ¡HONOKA! – grito Nico, zafándose del agarre de Nozomi para posicionarse detrás de la nombrada.

\- ¿Nico-chan?

\- ¿Y ahora que harás, Nozomi? – la peli negra la miraba retándola, algo esta mal, Nico sabe que haciendo eso solo ganara más "castigo" por parte de Nozomi.

\- ¿Crees que te servirá esconderte? Puedo hacerles washi washi a ambas sin ningún problema – sonrió maliciosamente mientras movía sus manos y dedos de la forma en que siempre lo hace, Honoka palideció.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¡Suélteme! ¡Se una mujer y enfrenta esto tu sola! – decía intentando quitarse a la peli negra de encima, pero está no se soltaba.

\- ¡Espera Honoka! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡De esto depende nuestras vidas! – la chica obedeció y Nico se acercó a su mejilla para susurrarle algo, pero lo que dijo lo hizo con un tono lo suficiente audible para todas, era obvio que esa era su intención – Verás, Nozomi te-

\- ¡Muy bien Nicocchi, tu ganas, ya no habrá más washi washi! – Nozomi grito interrumpiendo, se veía nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, ¿Qué habrá querido decir Nico? – Será mejor que vayamos a ensayar – cambio de tema y camino hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió para dejar pasar a dos chicas.

\- ¡Por fin llegan! – eran Umi y Kotori - ¡Ahora sí puedo decirles!

\- ¿Decirnos qué? – está vez pregunté yo.

\- ¡Pues mi idea! ¡Chicas! ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un live en el festival cultural? – nos dedico su más grande sonrisa, no Honoka, eso no, no tengo tiempo para…

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! Parece que si puedes pensar de vez en cuando – hablo Nico emocionada – Aunque si tú no lo hubieras sugerido, lo hubiera hecho yo, ya lo había pensado – volvió a su típico tono de superioridad.

\- Mentes idiotas piensan igual – dijo la peli morada.

\- ¡Hey! – gritaron ambas.

\- Es una buena idea, pero… - dijo Maki – debemos de tener en cuenta que tenemos poco más de tres semanas, y también están nuestras actividades de grupo, ¿Realmente tendremos tiempo para ensayar? - ¡Si! ¡Maki, eres mi salvación!

\- ¡Pues nosotras lo tenemos! – hablo Rin emocionada - ¡Maki-chan, nosotras no trabajaremos tanto! Y podemos ayudar a Kayochin con lo suyo, podemos hacerlo, ¡Es una gran idea nya!

\- Bueno… es verdad, pero… - dijo mirando a Nozomi y a Nico.

\- No te preocupes por nosotras – hablo la peli morada – tenemos suficiente tiempo para ensayar, será divertido – decía con su sonrisa maternal.

\- Subiremos en el ranking… nos haremos famosas… nos separaremos haciendo llorar a nuestros fans… - murmuraba Nico mientras reía, daba un poco de miedo.

Bueno, parece que todas están de acuerdo, pero aquí la perjudicada seré yo, tengo que decir algo – Espera, Honoka-

-Pero, Honoka-chan, ¿Tú crees poder hacerlo? – Kotori me interrumpió.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno… los ensayos de la obra podrían…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! No hay problema Kotori-chan, ya me las arreglaré de alguna u otra forma.

\- ¿Su salón hará una obra? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Sí, Honoka-chan y yo tenemos los papeles principales – Kotori reflejaba felicidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué personaje interpretaras, Honoka-chan nya? – pregunto Rin, pude notar algo en su voz, era… ¿tristeza? No lo sé muy bien, pero no tenía su misma alegría que la caracterizaba, ¿Pasó algo entre estas dos?

\- Seré el príncipe… – dijo en un tono apenas audible, se nota que esto no la alegra.

\- Pfft… - escuchamos que Nico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿¡Tu!? ¿¡De príncipe!? ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Qué sigue!? ¿¡Qué Nozomi baje de peso!?

\- ¡No te rías, Nico-chan! – hablo levemente molesta la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Quieres mas washi washi, Nicocchi? – decía la peli morada con un aura asesina. Nunca, NUNCA le digan gorda a Nozomi, ¡Y Nico lo sabe! ¿¡Que le pasa!?

\- ¡Alto ahí loca! ¡Tengo a Honoka aquí y no dudare en usarla! - ¿y ahora que dice?

\- Ya me las pagaras… - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nozomi no le hará nada!?

\- ¡Pero enserio! ¡No puedo creer que seas el príncipe! – se dirigía a Honoka mientras reía.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – contesto nuestra líder molesta.

\- ¡Es que tienes más pinta de sirvienta torpe, que de príncipe! – seguía riendo.

\- Tu tienes pinta de niña de primaria y nadie dice nada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, estúpida? – Nico tomo las mejillas de Honoka, apretándolas, y esta le devolvió el gesto, parecían dos niñas de primaria peleando por un dulce.

\- ¡Tabla de planchar!

\- ¡Monstruo come pan!

\- ¡Fea!

\- ¡Pobre!

\- ¡Tú también lo eres!

\- Vale chicas, ya tranquilas – las separe poniéndome en medio de ellas, a lo cual Nico respondió haciendo su típico "Hmp" cruzada de brazos y Honoka se sobaba el lugar atacado por la peli negra.

Entrenamos como cualquier otro día, algo que me llamo la atención es ver qué Rin intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de Honoka y pareciera que algo la agobia, insisto en que algo pasó.

Terminamos la práctica, el trío idiota descansaba recostadas en el suelo, exhaustas. Yo llamé a Nozomi y a Nico con una seña y ellas se acercaron a mí.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – dije con un tono duro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Elichi?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? Saben que tenemos mucho trabajo en el salón, y aparte, Nozomi, tu sabes que estos días el consejo se llena de peticiones.

\- Vamos, Eli, hasta tu piensas que es una buena oportunidad para hacernos más conocidas – dijo Nico.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo para esto.

\- Yo las ayudaré con el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, ¿Te parece? – se ofreció.

\- Aún así…

\- Elichi, si tanto quieres cancelar esto, díselo a Honoka-chan – la peli morada me miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Pero… todas están emocionadas…

\- ¿Y por eso te desquitas con nosotras? – Nico me miro enojada – también estoy emocionada, ¿sabes?

\- Es diferente, ustedes sabían lo ocupada que estaré, y aun así insistieron – les recriminaba.

\- ¿Eli-chan? – oh vaya, la persona que menos quería que se enterara de esto.

\- Honoka…

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que Eli dijo, Honoka? Ella no quiere que hagamos el Live – muchas gracias Nico, por asegurarte que esté bien enterada de la situación.

\- Eli-chan, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si no puedes hacerlo solo tenías que decirlo – me sonrió – Le avisare a las demás, ellas entenderán.

Tenía intención de correr con las otras chicas, pero la detuve agarrando su brazo – Espera – volteó para mirarme – está bien, todas quieren hacerlo, y para serte sincera, yo también quiero – No miento, de verdad me parece una buena idea, es solo…

-Pero no es bueno para ti que te sobre esfuerces – me miro preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Honoka, estaré bien, solo que vas a tener que ayudarme con parte del trabajo ¿Qué te parece? – le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, pero aún pude notar preocupación en ella – De verdad no hay problema.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices… - note duda en su voz – ¡Entonces haré todo lo necesario para ayudarte! – volvió a hablar con ese entusiasmo tan característico en ella.

\- ¡Honoka-chan eres tan linda~! – Nozomi atrajo a la chica para abrazarla, pude notar como la pobre se asfixiaba entre los grandes senos de la peli morada.

\- ¿N-Nozomi-chan? – estaba sonrojada, esta vez concuerdo con Nozomi, Honoka es linda.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa y te daré de comer – le sonreía.

\- ¡No soy una mascota! – en respuesta Nozomi comenzó a hacerle caricias a Honoka detrás de la oreja, parecía que lo disfrutaba, juraría que por un momento vi que le salió una cola, la cual movía de un lado a otro.

\- Nozomi… - voltee a donde provenía esa voz, era Nico, se veía… ¿enojada? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Nico?

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – me dijo secamente – oscurecerá pronto – dicho esto se fue con las demás, es verdad, ya deberíamos irnos.

…

-Kotori-chan, ¿No crees que me debes una explicación?

\- No se de qué me hablas Honoka-chan – me sonrió amablemente.

Íbamos caminando por la calle, la cual estaba muy poco transitada; con dirección a nuestras casas, Umi-chan tuvo que quedarse por algo del club de arquería, me preocupe por qué ya es tarde, pero ella insistió en que nos adelantáramos.

-Sobre Umi-chan, él por qué ella de pronto ya no quiso el papel.

\- ¡Oh, eso! – ¿Realmente se sorprendió o solo lo fingió? – bueno, nos la arreglamos a nuestra manera.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? Dime la verdad – Se que Kotori-chan no es una mala persona, pero cuando realmente quiere algo se pone un poco… ¿intensa?

\- Solo apostamos el papel jugando a esto – saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas…

\- ¿Cartas? – suspire y ella me sonrió inocentemente – Ahora lo entiendo, eso es jugar sucio Kotori-chan, sabes que ella es pésima en esto.

\- Bueno, dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

\- Así que una guerra por el papel… no sé que le ven a actuar tontamente frente a mucha gente – dije con notable cansancio – yo preferiría no hacerlo…

\- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta, Honoka-chan? – suspiró - Umi-chan y yo no vamos tras el papel de princesa, nosotras….

\- ¿Uh? – ladee la cabeza confundida, si no es eso, ¿Entonces por que quieren formar parte de la obra?

\- Nosotras… bueno, Umi-chan no sé, pero yo lo hago por… - Detuvo su caminata para verme a los ojos - por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? – ella asintió un poco sonrojada, y pensándolo bien… tal vez ella creyó que me sentiría más cómoda si actuaba con alguien con quien estuviera familiarizada - ¡No tenías que haberte molestado! Sabes que me llevo bien con todas nuestras compañeras – le sonreí, ante esto ella se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

\- ¡No es eso! – dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me movía desesperadamente - ¡Honoka-chan! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – se detuvo y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello.

\- ¿A no? Entonces…. ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Es por que-mmm?

Ella junto nuestros labios, fue un beso rápido y tierno, abrí mis ojos lo más que se me permitía, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Se separó de mi, estaba muy sonrojada y con un puchero en el rostro – Nunca lo hubieras entendido de otra forma.

-Y-Yo… - no sabía que decir, nunca me espere que, bueno, ella… bueno, que ella haría algo así.

\- Te amo Honoka-chan, por eso quería el papel, para estar a tu lado.

Cuando dice que me ama…. Es como amiga, ¿No? Ahhh, ¿a quién engaño? mi mejor amiga se me está confesando, acéptalo Honoka.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos, mi casa es por allá – señalaba un camino distinto a por dónde es mi casa – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió de mi moviendo su mano derecha y se alejó.

Yo estoy de más confundida, en un solo día dos chicas se me habían declarado, y no son chicas cualesquiera, ¡Son de mis mejores amigas! Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y grité - ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DE HACER!?

\- Cállate niña – me dijo un chico de unos 25 años – a muchos nos molesta que la gente grite así como así.

\- ¿Uh? – miré a mi alrededor y muchas personas me veían, unos con una mirada divertida y otros con una desaprobatoria, yo solo reí nerviosa – lo siento.

 **aaaa otro capitulo eue puede que no lo parezca pero realmente me divierte escribir, solo que** **me da una flojera que uffff, siempre termino distrayéndome con otras cosas xD mas que nada con facebook viendo memes ;u**

 **Bueno ia me cayo xd ya me voy a dormir uwu espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, denle laic y suscribanse para mas contenido xd**


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaba en dirección a mi casa, en cada mano llevaba una bolsa que contenía víveres para la cena y, como ya era habitual, con cierta peli morada a mi lado.

\- Entonces, - hablo Nozomi – con los ingredientes que acabas de comprar presiento que vas a preparar… mmm… - puso un semblante pensativo - … ¿curry?

\- Correcto – le respondí. Desde que comenzamos con μ's, Nozomi siempre me acompaña a hacer las compras, después de todo nuestras casas están en la misma dirección, y en el transcurso a la mía, se ha vuelto algo cotidiano el que ella intente adivinar qué haré de cenar solo conociendo los ingredientes que he comprado. – hace mucho que no acertabas.

\- Es conocimiento general Nicocchi, si no lo supiera fracasaría como japonesa.

\- Aja, sí.

\- Que cortante eres Nicocchi – hizo un puchero, yo solo suspire, a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo tan linda y amable conmigo, a pesar de que… hace no mucho tiempo le he confesado mis sentimientos, Nozomi sigue siendo la misma, como si no le importara o se le hubiera olvidado, sigue manoseándome cada vez que quiere, sigue ofreciéndome su ayuda cuando lo necesito, y lo peor, sigue dándome falsas esperanzas. - ¿sabes? Antes de separarnos Honoka-chan me dijo que-

\- Nozomi, ¿Por qué eres así? – no la deje terminar.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Tu bien sabes que me gustas, entonces, ¿Por qué te comportas igual? No sé, creí que quizá dejarías de coquetear con Honoka cuando yo estuviera cerca, o mínimo tratarías de no hablar solo de ella en frente de mi… ponte en mi lugar, ¿es que acaso quieres lastimarme a propósito?

Al terminar de decir esto ella detuvo su andar y me miro a los ojos, yo imite su acción. – Lo siento… perdón, no era mi intención… yo no pretendía herirte o darte "falsas esperanzas", es solo… que eres una amiga muy importante para mí y yo… no quiero que nuestra relación cambie…

\- Nozomi…

\- Pero creo que la última vez no lo deje muy en claro, Nico, lo siento mucho, pero te veo solo como una amiga, nada más, y es lo único que quiero que seamos, yo estoy enamorada de Honoka-chan y no creo que nada de lo que hagas cambie esto. – me veía con unos ojos tristes, ella no quiere lastimarme, lo sé, realmente me quiere, pero no de la misma manera que yo.

\- Perfecto, no hay problema Nozomi, continuare el resto del camino sola, nos vemos mañana – dije secamente y le di la espalda para caminar hacia mi hogar, no la estoy viendo, pero sé que ella sigue parada ahí, mirándome…

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas, todo lo que me dijo, sus palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi, sabía que ella no me correspondía, pero de ahí a no tener ninguna oportunidad…

Al doblar en una esquina comencé a correr, lo más rápido que podía, no quería estar cerca de ese lugar, ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? Toda mi vida ha estado llena de ella, maldición, ahora mismo solo quiero huir.

Legue al edificio donde se encuentra mi apartamento, en frente de la puerta de este para ser exactos, me limpie mis ojos, pues no quería preocupar a mis hermanos menores, abrí la puerta y entre.

\- ¡Onee-sama! ¡Regresaste! – me recibió Cocoro, una de mis dos pequeñas hermanas, yo solo le sonreí.

\- ¡Onee-chan! – llego corriendo a abrazarme mi otra hermanita, Cocoa - ¡Ya te extrañaba!

\- ¡Cocoa! No seas tan pesada, Onee-sama debe venir cansada –le reprendió Cocoro.

\- Bien – dijo con un puchero en el rostro separándose de mí, yo me agache para quedar a su altura y le acaricie el cabello.

\- Yo también te extrañe Cocoa – Me sonrió.

\- Bienvenida~ - ahora fue el turno del único varón para recibirme, mi hermano Cotaro, venía con su típica ropa holgada y un poco de mucosidad saliendo de su nariz.

Suspire – Cotaro, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te limpies la nariz? – camine hasta la sala, mi departamento no es para nada grande, así que no toma mucho tiempo ir de un lugar a otro; agarre un pañuelo de una caja que estaba sobre un mueble – ven aquí – él se acercó a mí y yo comencé a limpiarlo – Ninguna chica se fijara en ti si no estás presentable – le dije.

\- Yo no necesito a ninguna chica – me contesto – solo te quiero a ti Onee-chan.

Retire el pañuelo de su cara y él me dio su más sincera sonrisa, ahh, es verdad, la razón por la que sigo adelante a pesar de que mis sueños sean pisoteados, a pesar de estar sola sin nadie a quien poder pedir ayuda, a pesar de que todo se vea negativo en mi vida, son ellos, las personas más importantes para mí, mis hermanos.

Camine hasta la cocina lista para preparar la comida, saque las cosas que había comprado de las bolsas.

\- Arroz, mantequilla, salsa, bien, creo que esta todo – abrí la alacena para tomar los condimentos y me di cuenta de algo: no había sal – maldición.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Onee-sama? – me pregunto Cocoro.

\- No nada, solo que parece tendré que ir al súper de nuevo – dije con una expresión de agotamiento y me dirigí a la salida – No tardo.

\- Ve con cuidado – fue lo último que escuche de mi hermana antes de salir.

Llegue sin problemas al súper, no estaba lejos, a unas 3 cuadras de mi hogar.

\- Sal, sal, sal – repetía mientras buscaba dicho ingrediente entre los estantes - ¡Te encontré! – dije al ver las bolsitas en el estante, estaba a punto de tomar una cuando sentí que toque otra mano, retire la mía instantáneamente – Lo siento – me disculpe sin ver a la persona y tome otra de las bolsas de sal.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – esa voz…

\- ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué crees que viene a hacer la gente a un supermercado nya? Oh si, ejercicio Nico-chan, estoy haciendo ejercicio.

\- Hey, que soy mayor que tú, maldita niña gato – irritada estire fuertemente su mejilla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo adolorida y la solté – mi mamá me mando a comprar unas cosas nya – me mostro su canasta la cual contenía ingredientes variados.

\- Eso lo puedo saber a simple vista.

\- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?

\- ¿Buscas pelea o algo?

\- P-paso nya…

Suspire pesado – Rin, no te hagas la tonta, sabes que no me refiero a eso, cerca de tu casa hay una tienda donde pudiste comprar tus cosas, ¿Por qué viniste tan lejos? – la vi ponerse algo nerviosa.

\- E-estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Y la que está cerca de la casa de Hono-

Pare de hablar en seco al percatarme de lo que estaba por decir, ahora todo tiene sentido, por la casa de Honoka hay otro supermercado donde Rin se hubiera ahorrado fácil unas 6 cuadras, pero si o si debía pasar por la tienda de dulces tradicionales Homura, hogar de nuestra líder.

\- ¿Sigues evitando a Honoka?

\- No es que la esté evitando nya… - miro hacia otro lado.

La mire con fastidio, ¡Es justo lo que está haciendo!

\- Vamos a pagar y hablemos afuera – le dije – es mejor que estar en medio de un pasillo lleno de sal y arroz – ella asintió y nos fuimos.

Salimos del lugar caminando la una junto a la otra.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunte – Es por lo que paso cuando estaban buscándome, ¿No es así? Sabes que no fue su culpa y aparte creí que ya la habías perdonado.

\- Lo hice… la perdone nya… pero aún me siento algo… incomoda – note un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

\- ¿Ah? – ¿Cómo puede sentirse incomoda por un pequeño roce? ¿Acaso es una niña? – No jodas Rin, no es como si te hubiera violado.

\- Lo sé, pero… me toco.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esto es una tontería – Rin, niñas incluso menores que nosotras ya han tenido sexo.

\- ¿¡Nya!? ¿Y eso que Nico-chan? ¡Yo no soy como las demás!

Parece que la hice molestar, suspiré – bien, bien, lo siento, me pase un poco con ese ejemplo.

Ella miro al suelo – Yo… yo solo quería que la única persona que me tocara fuera aquella con quien me vaya a casar nya…

Una idea había llegado a mí - ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!

\- ¿Uh? – me miro confundida.

\- Esta claro si lo piensas un poco, simplemente debes casarte con Honoka y listo, sencillo, ¿No crees?

Ella se quedó pensando, como analizando lo que le acabo de decir y después de unos segundos sonrió, hasta pareciese que se le ilumino el rostro - ¡Nico-chan! ¡eres una genio nya! – grito.

\- B-bueno, no es para tanto – dije con aires de grandeza.

\- Tienes razón, no lo es.

\- ¡Cállate y sígueme alagando!

De pronto sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello – Gracias Nico-chan, me has quitado un gran peso de encima – se separó sonriéndome.

\- Bueno, si la gran idol número 1 Nico no puede mantener con una sonrisa a sus compañeras, no debería pensar ni siquiera en hacerlo con sus fans.

\- Ya vas a empezar nya.

\- ¡Ca-cállate!

….

\- Honoka-chan, di ah~ - me decía Kotori-chan mientras me ofrecía de su almuerzo.

\- ahhh~ - lo recibí gustosa.

Estábamos en el salón de clase, mis dos amigas juntaron sus bancos con el mío para así comer juntas. Desde que Kotori-chan se me confeso es mucho más amorosa conmigo que antes, no le da pena decirme que me quiere o algunas otras cosas vergonzosas, incluso frente a otras personas.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Honoka-chan eres súper linda cuando comes! – se acercó a mí para me abrazarme y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡¿Kotori-chan?! – me sonroje, ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

\- También eres linda cuando te sonrojas – río alegre.

Al no saber que decir mejor continúe comiendo mi pan, aun un poco avergonzada por las acciones de mi amiga.

\- Kotori, creo que deberías dejar de jugar así con Honoka – hablo Umi-chan, quien había estado callada hasta ahora.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Y quién está jugando? – le contesto – Yo voy muy en serio con Honoka-chan – sonrió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No te lo había contado Umi-chan! – fingió sorpresa – hace unos días le conté sobre mis sentimientos a Honoka-chan, ¿Verdad? – me miro.

\- he he, bueno… si… - conteste un poco nerviosa bajando la mirada.

\- Oh, ya veo – ¿No se sorprendió? Bueno, tal vez Kotori-chan ya le había dicho o algo - ¿Entonces ya son pareja?

\- ¿Q-Q-Que? – me sonroje al instante, no me esperaba una pregunta como esa - N-No, bueno-

\- Por fin las encuentro – no logre contestar pues me interrumpió la delegada de clase.

\- Ryuuko-san, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunte.

\- Las encargadas del libreto ya lo han terminado y me lo entregaron hoy, vine a darles una copia – nos entregó un libreto a mí y uno Kotori-chan – y también uno para ti, Sonoda-san – le ofreció uno a la peli azul.

\- ¿Para mí? – pregunto confusa – Pero yo renuncie al papel.

\- Sera solo en caso de que Minami-san no pueda participar en la obra, estaría bien que al menos lo leyeras.

\- Esta bien… - Umi-chan tomo el libreto.

\- Hoy nos quedaremos a ensayar en la salida, no se vayan a ir, sobre todo tu, Kousaka – me dedico una mirada intensa.

\- N-no lo haré – le dije con un poco de miedo.

\- Perfecto – dijo esto y se fue a sentar en su lugar, justo después sonó la campana dando por terminado el descanso.

\- E-Es aterradora… - dije en un tono apenas audible.

\- Solo siendo dura se te puede controlar, Honoka – dijo Umi-chan mientras acomodaba su pupitre.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Claro que no! – No siempre soy irresponsable… creo.

\- De otra forma se te olvida y te vas a jugar por ahí.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¿Cierto, Kotori-chan?

\- B-bueno… - aparto su vista - será mejor que nos sentemos, la maestra no debe tardar en llegar – acomodo su banco y se sentó en él.

\- Bien. – me senté en mi lugar inconforme por lo que dijo Umi-chan – también se me puede tratar con amor, ¿saben? – dije para mí misma

…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Todas acérquense! ¡El ensayo está por comenzar! – Grito Hideko y yo me acerque a ella.

\- ¿Así que tú serás la directora?

\- ¡Pues claro! Me lo pidió Ryuuko-san personalmente, porque ya he dirigido algunas obras que salieron bien.

\- Es verdad, ustedes cruzaron la secundaria juntas, ¿no? Ya que aquí nunca hemos hecho una obra.

\- ¡Vaya! Me sorprende que lo sepas Honoka, creí que solo sabias mi nombre – dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡No soy tan despistada! – ella río.

\- Lo sé, solo que normalmente no prestas mucha atención a lo que te rodea.

\- Mmm – hice un puchero.

\- Me halaga saber que la despistada Kousaka Honoka sepa algo de mí – siguió burlándose.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Aunque conozco a alguien que estaría más feliz que yo de que le hicieras caso – dijo mientras observo hacia otro lado, yo seguí su mirada y vi a una chica en especial.

\- ¡Oh, es Fumiko! – grité atrayendo su atención mientras la saludaba con la mano, me regreso el gesto, un poco roja del rostro y siguió hablando con Mika – oye Hideko, me lo he estado preguntando, ¿últimamente no ha estado Fumiko enferma muy seguido? ¡Casi siempre que hablamos esta roja! Es preocupante – Hideko me miro fastidiada - ¿Qué?

\- Honoka, ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- ¿Tu no?

\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Es obvio que ella-

Dejo de hablar - ¿Ella que? – pregunte.

\- Nada, no es algo que me corresponda decir.

\- ¿Eh? – ladee la cabeza y Hideko me dio un pequeño golpe en esta - ¿wtf? ¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunté mientras me sobaba.

\- Es por lo que no haces – dijo y se fue con las demás chicas que ya se habían juntado para ensayar.

\- ¿Cómo puede pegarme por algo que no hago? No tiene sentido… - susurre.

Sentí como alguien tomo mi mano - Honoka-chan – oh, es Kotori-chan – vamos, ya comenzaron a ensayar.

\- ¡Vale! – dije y comenzó a caminar hacia las demás llevándome con ella.

Entre todas las que participaríamos en esta obra, y Hideko porque es la directora, nos sentamos en el suelo haciendo un semicírculo mientras se ensayaba cada escena en frente de las demás. La obra que redactaron las chicas del libreto es un tipo de combinación de cenicienta con blanca nieves, la princesa sigue llamándose Blanca Nieves, pero tiene un maldito baile al principio y ya después se come la manzana esa que le da una vieja extraña muy sospechosa, que inteligente eres Blanca Nieves. Ósea, quitaron las partes divertidas de ambas obras, ya saben, cuando maltratan a cenicienta, o cuando mandan a matar a Blanca Nieves, dejando solo las partes cursis.

\- ¿Por qué solo dejaron las partes aburridas de la obra? – le pregunte en voz baja a Mika, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado ya que ella también participaría.

\- ¿Cómo que aburridas? ¡Son las mejores!

\- Son las más cursis…

\- ¡Si! – dijo emocionada - ¡Las más lindas y románticas!

\- Esto le aburrirá al público.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Claro que no, les encantará, todas las chicas hemos soñado alguna vez con vivir alguna de estas escenas con un valiente príncipe – juro que le están brillando los ojos ahora mismo.

\- ¿A sí? – conteste desinteresada – Yo nunca lo he hecho.

\- No me sorprende de ti Honoka – dijo como si ya lo supiera.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunte con cierta molestia, a veces pienso que todas creen que soy una idiota.

\- Nada, nada – contesto calmadamente y volvió su atención al ensayo, yo hice lo mismo.

\- Hija, debes encontrar un pretendiente esta noche – decía Ami, mi compañera que interpretaba el papel de la Reina.

\- P-pero madre es muy pronto, apenas tengo 17 años… - ahora hablo Kotori-chan, vaya que actuaba bien.

Me concentre en observar a mi amiga peli gris, su delgada figura, su largo cabello que llega hasta su espalda, su piel blanca y sus ojos grandes y amarillos, ella sí que es muy hermosa.

\- Honoka, es tu turno.

Y contando sus buenas calificaciones y personalidad amable, es prácticamente perfecta.

\- Honoka, ¿me estas escuchando?

No entiendo que ve alguien como ella en mí.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hideko! ¡No deberías gritarle así de repente a la gente! ¿Qué acaso ese es tu fetiche?

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – me dijo – ¡Te estoy hablando desde hace un buen rato! - ¿De verdad? No me di cuenta.

\- ¿A-Ah sí? – pregunte inocente y ella suspiro en respuesta.

\- Es tu turno.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Pero aún no me se mis líneas!

\- Honoka – Mika poso su mano en mi hombro – Nadie se las sabe, todas están pasando con sus libretos.

\- ¿Uh? – observé a las chicas que hace un momento estaban actuando y, en efecto, tenían sus libretos con ellas – Ah… si, ya lo sabía – reí nerviosa.

\- Siempre es tan descuidada.

\- Si – algunas chicas reían y murmuraban.

Suspire y pase al frente con mi libreto en mano.

\- Bien – hablo Hideko – continuemos en la página 12.

\- pagina 12, página 12, página 12 – repetía mientras buscaba dicha página – Aquí esta. – Leí un poco y parece ser que sigue la escena del baile.

\- Comiencen – dijo Hideko.

\- Emmm – no sé cómo actuar, quizá simplemente debería gritar, en las obras que he visto eso hacen – bien – leí mis líneas de nuevo - ¡OH BELLA DAMA! – note como Kotori-chan se sorprendió de que le gritara - ¡¿LE GUSTARIA BAILAR CONMIGO?!

\- Honoka-chan…

\- ¡Corte!

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté a Hideko – Lo hice bien, ¿no?

\- Honoka, ¿Por qué gritaste?

\- He visto que así lo hacen los actores.

\- No necesitamos gritar, conseguí permiso para usar los micrófonos de la escuela así que no será necesario, solo habla como normalmente lo harías.

\- Hablar como normalmente lo hago… ¡Vale! ¡Lo tengo!

\- Muy bien, de nuevo.

\- Kotori-chan, ¡Vamos a bailar!

\- ¿Q-Que? – me contesto confundida.

\- ¡Corte! ¿Qué haces Honoka? – Me pregunto Hideko.

\- Pero dijiste que hablara como normalmente lo hago…

\- ¡No te lo tomes tan literal! – suspiro – solo di lo que está escrito en el libreto.

\- Ohh, ¡Muy bien!

\- Y no grites, bien, va de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh bella dama! ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? – haciendo una leve reverencia extendí una de mis manos hacia la peli gris.

\- Seria un placer – dijo ella tomándola.

\- ¡Ahora viene la escena del baile! – dijo emocionada una de mis compañeras.

\- ¿Tenemos que bailar? – pregunte.

\- Lo dice el libreto, ¿No lo leíste? – me pregunto Mika.

\- Si, pero… yo no sé cómo.

\- No es tan difícil Honoka-chan, déjame te enseño – ahora hablo Kotori-chan.

\- B-Bien…

\- Préstame tu mano – la tomo y la llevo hasta su cintura, yo me sonroje un poco, coloco su mano izquierda en mi hombro y con la otra agarro la mía restante – listo, así de sencillo – me sonrió – Ahora solo das pasos lentos – comenzó a bailar y yo intentaba seguirle el paso, aunque no lo hacía muy bien que digamos – muy bien Honoka-chan. – Estaba un poco nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía con Kotori-chan, pero después de un breve "baile" nos separamos.

\- ¿Lo ves Honoka? No es tan difícil, podrás hacerlo practicando un poco – dijo Hideko - ¿Podrías ayudarla con eso Kotori-chan?

\- Déjamelo a mí – contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, bueno chicas – hablo Hideko para todas – por hoy se acaba el ensayo, lo hicieron muy bien para ser el primero, abarcamos muchas escenas, para mañana espero lo hagamos mucho mejor.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

…

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy exhausta! – estire mis brazos mientras caminaba.

\- Y eso que solo hiciste una escena Honoka-chan. - Kotori-chan y yo íbamos a su casa para ensayar un poco el baile.

\- Lo se… no quiero ni imaginarme como estaré mañana – dije cansada.

\- Recuerda que también debes ayudar a Eli-chan con el consejo estudiantil antes de empezar las clases y también en el descanso desde mañana.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado!

\- Honoka-chan…

\- Aaahhh…. Son muchas cosas… - dije abrazando a Kotori-chan impidiéndole caminar – Y también están las prácticas de μ's ¡No quiero hacerlo! – ella río nerviosa.

\- ¿No dijiste que podrías con todo?

\- Si, pero…

\- ¿Y que de alguna forma te las arreglarías?

\- Bueno…

\- Parece que será mejor que no hagamos la presentación – dijo triste.

\- ¡NO! – me separe de ella - ¡Entiendo, lo hare! ¡No me rendiré! – Es verdad, yo dije que lo haría, por todas.

Kotori-chan me sonrió - Esa es la Honoka-chan que conozco – sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí – y de la cual me enamore – al escuchar eso los colores subieron rápidamente a mi rostro.

\- B-Bueno y-yo… esto… - me bloquee totalmente, no sabía que decir.

\- Vamos – ella tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo– mi madre trajo unas ricas galletas llamadas biscotti de su último viaje a Italia, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso antes de ensayar?

\- B-Bien.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAA DESPUES DE AÑOOOOS xd Sorry, es solo que de verdad la flojera me ganaba cada vez que quería escribir ;-; pero intentare traer un capitulo mínimo cada quince días, realmente me gusta esta historia y no quiero dejarla uwu y bueno, que haya escrito incluso durante un evento del sif significa mucho :V aprecien xd ok no, weno ya me cayo.**

 **dejen sus reviews y todas esas weas pues me ayudan a seguir escribiendo uwu**


	8. Chapter 8

Llegamos a la casa de Kotori-chan, es un lugar bastante grande ya que mi amiga peli gris es de una familia acomodada, aunque, claro, tampoco es una enorme mansión como el hogar de Maki-chan.

Yo ya conocía el lugar perfectamente, pues he venido muchas veces desde que éramos unas niñas, así que me siento cómoda aquí, incluso si su madre estuviera en casa.

Entramos y dejé mi maletín escolar en uno de los sillones de la sala.

\- Adelántate a mi habitación Honoka-chan, yo llevaré los aperitivos. – me dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose hacia su cocina.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – la seguí.

Antes de poder entrar a la cocina alguien más abrió la puerta saliendo de esta, era la madre de Kotori-chan, la cual llevaba una taza de café con ella.

\- Hija, ya llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – le preguntó a Kotori-chan con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, mamá – le contestó mi amiga - ¿Y a ti como te fue en el trabajo?

\- De maravilla.

\- Buenas tardes Yukari-san – la salude. Fuera de la escuela siempre la he llamado por su primer nombre, pues ella así me lo pidió hace tiempo.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – Y ella también me llama a mí por mi nombre - ¡Hace mucho que no venías a la casa, hija! – se acercó para saludarme de beso.

\- He he, bueno, estamos tan ocupadas que no hemos tenido nada de tiempo.

\- Me lo imagino, con el festival cultural tan cerca – me sonrió – bueno niñas, me retiro que tengo trabajo que terminar, si me necesitan estaré en el estudio, Honoka-chan ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

\- Muchas gracias – le dije, ella solo sonrió y se marchó.

Kotori-chan entró a la cocina y de la alacena saco una linda cajita.

-Honoka-chan, ¿Podrías pasarme un plato? Por favor – preguntó mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban guardados dichos trastes.

\- ¡Claro! – Tomé uno y se lo pasé a mi amiga peli gris.

\- Gracias – abrió la pequeña caja y vacío algunas galletas en el plato.

\- ¡Ohhhh! – dije con asombro - ¡Se ven deliciosas! ¿De dónde dijiste que eran?

Kotori-chan río por mi reacción – De Italia, Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Está bien que me dejes comer de ellas? Digo, ¿No son costosas o algo así?

\- No te preocupes, en realidad no son tan caras, y… - Kotori-chan volvió a abrir la alacena de modo que yo pudiera ver su interior, el cual estaba lleno de cajas de las mismas galletas – mi mamá exageró y compró de más – dijo un poco apenada.

\- ¡Oh! – ahora dirigí mi atención hacia las galletas – Entonces supongo que está bien – Tenía toda la intención de comer una de éstas, pero antes de poder tomarla mi amiga me dio un pequeño golpe en la mano - ¡Auch! – me quejé mientras me sobaba - ¿Qué fue eso, Kotori-chan?

\- No puedes comer hasta que estemos en mi habitación – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh vamos, solo una – esas galletas me estaban llamando, así que volví a intentar tomar una.

\- No es no – pero Kotori-chan me pegó de nuevo.

\- ¡Duele!

\- Es tu culpa por desobedecerme.

\- P-pero…

\- Sin peros Honoka-chan, no seas tan impaciente, ya solo tengo que hacer el té, espera un poco, ¿Ok? – me sonrió y acarició mi cabeza.

\- Bie~n – dije, totalmente derrotada.

\- Y no intentes nada mientras estoy distraída, o me daré cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa y se puso a hacer el té.

Por dios Honoka, ¿No has aprendido nada todos estos años que has pasado junto a ella? Sabes que no debes hacerla enojar o puede ser muy aterradora, ¡incluso más que Umi-chan! Pero, ¡yo solo quería una galleta!

Unos minutos después, Kotori-chan terminó lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Listo – dijo mientras terminaba de servir la última taza – Honoka-chan, ¿Puedes llevar tú las galletas?

\- ¡Sin problema!

Subimos al segundo piso, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones, y entramos en una en particular, la de mi amiga peli gris. Colocamos las cosas en la mesa de centro para después sentarnos en el piso.

\- Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mirando las deliciosas galletas – ¡ya puedo comerlas! – pero antes de siquiera hacer algo, Kotori-chan volvió a golpearme - ¡Au! ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Espera Honoka-chan, puedes comer de ellas, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Uh? Pudiste haberlo dicho sin pegarme.

\- ha ha, lo siento, supongo que fue la costumbre – aparto la mirada, quizá le gustó… ¿Golpearme? ¡Oh, no! Ahora aparte de aterradora, ¡¿Sádica?!

\- ¿Honoka-chan estás bien?

\- ¿U-uh? ¿P-por qué lo dices?

\- Estás haciendo gestos muy extraños.

\- N-No, no es nada. – contesté nerviosa.

\- Bueno, en lo que estábamos.

¿Qué querrá? ¿Qué clase de cosa atroz me pedirá que haga para conseguir una galleta? Quizá… ¿Golpearme más? No, no creo, o tal vez… ¿desnudarme? Eso es muy poco… ¿Abusar de mí? Tal vez, pero… ¡Espera! ¡¿Azotarme?! Pensándolo bien, no está nada mal, AAA ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!

\- Quiero darte las galletas en la boca.

Oh, así que solo quería alimentarme, supongo que está bien.

Suspiré, un gran suspiro que se llevó todos los malos pensamientos que tuve hace unos momentos.

Miré con determinación a mi amiga – Hagámoslo.

\- Perfecto – dijo ella sonriendo. Tomó una galleta del plato, la coloco en su boca y se acercó a mí ofreciéndome la mitad de galleta que aún quedaba libre.

\- ¿K-Kotori-chan? ¿Qué haces? – intenté agarrar la galleta de su boca con mi mano, perooooo, ¿Qué creen? exacto, ella volvió a golpearla - ¿Pretendes que la tomé con la boca? – ella asintió.

Lo pensé unos segundos, realmente quería probarlas y Kotori-chan no me dejaría a menos que siguiera su juego.

\- E-está bien – dije no muy convencida. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro hacía ella, abriendo mi boca para después morder mi parte del pequeño aperitivo. Al hacerlo, pude sentir como toqué levemente los labios de Kotori-chan con los míos, lo que me puso algo nerviosa así que rápidamente me alejé.

\- Lo siento Kotori-chan, no fue mi intención – me disculpé, un poco apenada.

\- No hay problema, más bien podría decirse que mi plan fue un éxito – me guiñó a lo que yo me sonroje un poco.

\- Pero sabes, ¡Las galletas realmente están deliciosas! – Cambie de tema para que el ambiente no se volviera incomodo - ¡Nunca había probado algo así! – decía emocionada, pues de verdad me habían encantado, quizá por qué normalmente como los mismos dulces en la tienda de mis padres, algo diferente como esto de vez en cuando no está mal.

\- Me alegro que te hayan gustado – me sonrió mi amiga peli gris - ¿Quieres otra?

\- ¡Por favor! – dije casi gritando.

Kotori-chan volvió a tomar una de las galletas y repitió la misma acción de hace un momento, lo cual ya no me sorprendió, así que me acerqué a ella, pero antes de que pudiera tomar mi parte, ella quito de en medio el aperitivo y me besó directamente.

Esto me sorprendió al principio, pero… siendo sincera no me disgustó, así que deje que siguiera y un poco después nos separamos.

\- Ah, lo siento Honoka-chan, te veías tan linda, así que no pude evitarlo – se disculpó con una expresión torpe y sacando la lengua, mientras aún estaba algo sonrojada.

Necesitaba más, más de Kotori-chan, el sabor de sus dulces labios… era incluso mejor que el de esos postres italianos.

Me acerqué a ella y lentamente la recosté en el suelo, situándome sobre ella.

\- Honoka-chan…

La mire detenidamente por unos intentes, oh dios, es hermosa.

-No me mires de esa forma… es vergonzoso. – apartó su mirada, con un notorio color carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- Kotori-chan… - me acerqué, hasta que por fin pude volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, esa sensación tan suave, tan tierna. Pero yo quería más, así que lamiendo su labio inferior pedí permiso para entrar, el cual ella me concedió inmediatamente. Así fue como empecé a explorar su interior, como dije antes, era tan dulce, sabía a… ¿Almendra? Quizá por lo que acabábamos de comer, sí, sabía a esas galletas, pero mucho mejor.

Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, jadeando, dejando un pequeño hilo de fluido entre nuestros labios, el cual desapareció solo unos instantes después.

\- Yo… - volví en mí, era como si hace unos momentos hubiera estado hipnotizada, ¿Por quién? La lujuria, tal vez. – Uh… – pude ver cómo de alguna forma ya había desabotonado la chaqueta escolar de mi amiga, dejando ver su camisa blanca mal acomodada debajo, seguramente también por mi culpa. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Kotori-chan! ¡Yo no-

La peli gris colocó sus brazos detrás de mí cabeza, impidiendo que escapara y juntándome más hacía ella – shhh, está bien Honoka-chan, todo está bien.

Y con eso dicho volvió a cerrar la distancia entre nosotras con un beso, de la misma intensidad que el anterior.

Yo ya no pude, toda la voluntad que tenía para terminar con esto se fue al demonio, ahora solo quiero sentir más a Kotori-chan.

Comencé a bajar por su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y mordidas en él, no me importaba que éstas pudieran dejar una marca, es más, quería dejar mi marca, que el mundo supiera que estuve con ésta hermosa chica.

Con mi mano derecha pausadamente desabotonaba la camisa de la peli gris, mientras toqueteaba y acariciaba su plano abdomen.

\- Ugh… Honoka…chan…

Se escuchaba tan vulnerable, tan tierna, lo que me provocó aún más.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos, por fin logré deshacerme de la molesta camisa, solo para darme cuenta que aún me quedaba un obstáculo: su sujetador, el cual me impedía contemplar completamente a Kotori-chan.

Tragué pesado por tan solo pensar en que tengo la oportunidad de ver los firmes y redondos pechos de mi amiga, quizá no son los más grandes, pero para mí eran perfectos.

Tengo que admitirlo, ya alguna vez me había preguntado cómo se sentiría tocarlos, y ahora… puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- Está bien Honoka-chan – me dijo mi amiga, vaya, pareciera que puede leer mis pensamientos – no tengas miedo – tomó mis manos con las suyas para colocarlas en sus pechos, lo cual me sonrojo bastante, si es que se podía estás más roja de lo que ya estaba - s-solo se amable, ¿Ok? – Ella estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, lo que la hacía ver muy linda.

Se sentía tan bien tocarla, inclusive aún sobre el corpiño podía sentir la suavidad y delicadeza de sus pechos, simplemente no podía apartar mi atención de ellos.

-He he – ella río - Honoka-chan, eres como un niño pequeño.

Esa tierna mirada… esos bellos ojos amarillos…

-Kotori-chan, yo quiero...

\- Lo sé – dirigió una de sus manos hacia su espalda y… *click* se escuchó como el seguro de su sujetador había sido removido. – puedes quitarlo – me sonrió.

\- B-bien - ¿Esto está bien? ¿Puedo hacerlo? Ella me ha dado su permiso así que está bien, supongo, ¿no?, ah, estoy tan nerviosa, pero realmente quiero ver… voy a hacerlo… voy a-

 _*I'm Barbie girl, in a Barbie world*_

Una canción me saco de mis pensamientos.

 _*Life in plastic, is fantastic*_

Ese es… ¡Mi celular!

Rápidamente dejé lo que estaba haciendo, totalmente roja, y comencé a buscar el aparato, rayos, ¡¿A quién se le ocurre llamarme en este momento?! ¡Estaba a punto de- ahhhhh!

 _*Come on Barbie, let's go party!*_

\- ¡Aquí esta! – contesté – ¿bueno?

 _\- ¡Honoka-chan!_

\- ¿Rin-chan? – me sorprendió un poco saber que ella me llamaba, creí que todavía seguía enojada conmigo.

 _\- ¿Cómo estás nya?_

\- Bien… s-si… - "¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien cuando me acabas de interrumpir en un asunto muy importante?! Pechos… yo quiero pechos…" era lo que en realidad quería contestar… ugh…

 _\- ¿Segura? Suenas extraña nya._

\- No… - dije casi de manera inaudible mientras que de mis ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas silenciosas, ¡Yo de verdad quería ver! ¡¿Por qué en el mejor momento?! – Rin-chan, ¿Podemos hablar después? Ahora no es un buen momento.

 _\- ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Qué haces?_

\- Si, yo estoy… - le di una pequeña mirada a Kotori-chan, ya se había puesto su ropa de nuevo y se sentó a mi lado aún un poco sonrojada, esto me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba – eeh… ahora yo…

De repente me dio mucho miedo terminar la llamada, pues cuando lo haga, ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Kotori-chan? "¡A ver tus senos bebé!" ¡No es una opción! ¡Ahhh! ¿No sé qué hacer? ¿Ahora cómo voy a verla a la cara?

Sentí como mi teléfono era arrebatado de mis manos.

\- ¿Uh? – La responsable había sido Kotori-chan.

\- Rin-chan – contestó la llamada – ahora mismo estamos en una sesión de estudios y Honoka-chan no debe distraerse... Sí, está bien, no te preocupes por eso en un rato ella te devolverá la llamada, si, nos vemos Rin-chan – y colgó, ¡Qué fácil fue para ella! Yo no sabía que decirle.

\- Así que, ¿Barbie? – dijo, regresándome mi celular.

\- Si, bueno, ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado – dije mientras me rascaba la nuca penosamente y tomaba el teléfono que me ofrecía mi amiga.

El ambiente estaba pesado, ambas estábamos muy avergonzadas por lo que acababa de pasar que no sabíamos qué decir.

Kotori-chan jugaba con sus dedos y yo intentaba apartar mi vista de ella, quería romper el silencio, pero, ¿cómo? Vamos Honoka, di algo interesante.

\- ¿Qué lindo está el clima hoy, no crees?

\- Si…

¡Oh cielos que interesante! Bravo, Honoka.

Suspiré. Será mejor que por ahora me vaya.

\- Uhmm… creo que ya debería irme – comencé a ponerme de pie – ya es algo tarde, seguro Yukiho se enojará conmigo.

\- Está bien – mi amiga también se puso de pie – te llevaré hasta la puerta.

\- No te molestes Kotori-chan – camine hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pero-

\- Tranquila, no se me olvida que debo ponerle seguro a la puerta principal al salir – abrí la puerta con la intención de irme.

\- Espera, Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Si? – me gire con la intensión ver a mi amiga y saber que necesitaba. Pero no me esperaba que me fuera a dar un beso en los labios, muy breve, pero fue suficiente para devolverme el nerviosismo y los colores al rostro.

Después de eso Kotori-chan me dio la espalda, pero pude notar lo roja que estaba gracias a que sus orejas aún me eran visibles.

\- Ve con cuidado – me dijo.

\- V-vale, nos vemos mañana – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir para después salir.

Bajé las escaleras, tomé mi maletín del sofá principal y salí de la casa, claro, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta como prometí.

Caminé con dirección a mi hogar, aún no lograba procesar en mi mente lo que acababa de pasar, de no haber sido por esa llamada, ¿Qué habría pasado? No lo sé.

Después de una larga caminata, pensando una y otra vez en lo que pasó en casa de mi amiga peli gris, llegue a mi casa.

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?! – tan solo abrí la puerta fui recibida con regaños de mi hermana menor. – ¡Hoy era tu turno de cuidar la tienda!

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿De verdad? No recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué tan descuidada puedes ser? Tenía planes con Alisa hoy y le tuve que cancelar – se cruzó de brazos, parecía realmente molesta.

Me sentí culpable por arruinarle su tarde, ¡pero de verdad que no me acordaba! - Lo siento Yukiho, ¡Ya se!, ¡Te lo compensare!

\- A, ¿sí? ¿Cómo lo harás?

\- Bueno... No lo sé. – ella suspiró.

\- Yukiho, necesito que- Oh, Honoka, ya llegaste – era mamá quien venía desde dentro de la casa cargando unas bolsas negras en ambas manos, tal vez eran de basura. - ¿Sabes? Tu hermana tuvo que hacer todo tu trabajo por sí sola, será mejor que le agradezcas. – eso me hizo sentir aún más mal.

\- Si... – dije con culpa.

\- Se lo iba a pedir a Yukiho, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías ir a tirar ésta basura?

\- Claro mamá – conteste sin objeción alguna, no podía negarme después de que mi hermana hiciera todo el trabajo.

Tomé las bolsas y salí a tirarlas, al volver, Yukiho estaba haciendo las cuentas de lo que se había vendido hoy.

\- Cierra con llave – me dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia mí para entregarme dichas llaves – ya cerramos.

\- Bien – hice lo que me ordenó y después me acerqué a ella – Yukiho, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No te preocupes Onee-chan, ya casi termino.

\- ¡De verdad lo lamento! – dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza, aunque ya lo hubiera dicho antes, aún me sentía mal por arruinar sus planes.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme – Está bien, realmente no tenía ganas de salir hoy, así que fue una buena excusa – dijo despreocupadamente, yo la miré confundida.

-Entonces porque-

\- ¿Por qué te grité? – interrumpió, yo asentí – solo para molestarte un poco – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

\- ¡Yukiho! – ella río ante mi respuesta.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Vas a enojarte? ¿Después de que me dejaste todo tu trabajo de hoy?

\- Ugh – Debo admitirlo, no estoy en posición para reclamarle nada, así que mejor me quedé callada con un puchero en el rostro – Pero sabes, esta vez no llegué tarde por quedarme a jugar en algún lado.

\- ¿A no? – preguntó mi hermana, mientras metía el dinero ganado hoy en un estuche, para después dárselo a Mamá - ¿Entonces? – me miró curiosa.

Obviamente no podía decirle "Estuve a punto de cogerme a Kotori-chan", ¡Me mataría! Así que… - Estuve en la escuela ensayando para la obra que presentaremos en el festival cultural – y es verdad, lo que más me quito tiempo fue el ensayo.

\- ¿Tú vas a participar en una obra? ¿Y qué personaje serás? ¿El pasto?

\- Creí que ya habías olvidado eso – dije apenada, cuando estaba en primaria, mi salón tenía que realizar una obra, pero no me eligieron para participar, así que estuve pudiéndoselo a la maestra hasta que la harté y me dejó entrar… como el pasto, me pusieron un traje completamente verde y estuve tirada en el piso toda la obra, aunque claro, en ese entonces estaba feliz, pero ahora… - es vergonzoso recordar eso.

\- Vamos Onee-chan, te veías linda con ese traje verde.

\- Puedo notar tu sarcasmo – dije molesta.

\- ¡Lo digo enserio! - rio - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué personaje serás?

\- Ugh – se burlará, lo sé, lo hará como lo hizo Nico-chan – seré… el príncipe… - dije lo más bajo que me fue posible.

Ella se me quedó viendo unos instantes – Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no alcance a escuchar bien.

\- ¡El príncipe! – grité irritada.

Siguió observándome sin expresión alguna por unos segundos, como analizado lo que le acababa de decir – Espera… - diciendo esto comenzó a reír fuerte - ¿Tú harás de príncipe? No puedo creerlo, ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – paso a mi lado para entrar a la casa, en busca de nuestra madre - ¡Tienes que escuchar esto! – pero antes de que pudiera entrar, mamá salió.

\- Yukiho, ¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?

\- ¡Onee-chan participará en una obra!

\- ¿De verdad? Tendré que comprar un traje verde más grande… - dijo observándome.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡No! ¡Ella será el príncipe!

Dicho esto, todo quedó en silencio, mi mamá se me quedó observando por unos segundos, la misma reacción que tuvo Yukiho, y después comenzó a reír.

\- Tus bromas son horribles Yukiho, intenta con algo más creíble – le dijo mamá a mi hermana.

\- ¡Es verdad! – grité, atrayendo la atención de ambas – me dieron ese papel – abrí mi maletín escolar y saqué el libreto – miren – se lo entregué a mi madre, quién comenzó a ojearlo, viendo mi nombre en las líneas del príncipe.

\- No puede ser, esta obra será un desastre.

\- ¿Podrías tener un poco más de fe en tu hija? – pregunté irritada.

\- Bueno – me ignoró – al menos no tienes tantas líneas, y Kotori-chan será la princesa, me siento mal por ella…

\- ¡Mamá! – ella río.

\- Es broma, Honoka – se acercó a mí y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza – sé que lo harás bien, cuando te lo propones puedes lograr muchas cosas, lo sé. – me sonrió con cariño. - Tengo que contarle a tu padre, seguro se emocionará tanto que querrá que vayamos a verte ese día, toma tu libreto – me entrego dicho objeto y fue a buscar a papá.

\- ¡Espera mamá! ¡No pueden ir! – le dije, pero fue inútil, ella ya se había ido.

\- Quizá yo también vaya, no puedo perderme esto – dijo Yukiho, divertida.

Solo pude suspirar, será incluso más difícil para mí si ellos van.

Ahora que lo pienso, aún no le agradezco a mi hermana por lo que hizo hoy.

-Por cierto, gracias Yukiho.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacer mi trabajo hoy, no te lo había agradecido, solo me disculpé. – dije con una sonrisa tonta, ella se veía un poco sorprendida.

\- Oh, está bien, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa – hace un rato, dijiste que me lo compensarías, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Lo dije? Creo que lo dije, ¿De verdad lo dije? Bueno, diré que si - ¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, tomaré eso, en algún momento te haré pagarme – dijo con una sonrisa y entró a la casa – ¡apaga la luz antes de venirte! – me gritó, ya adentro.

\- ¡Vale! – le contesté, realmente no puse mucha atención a lo que dijo, pero bueno.

Hice lo que me ordeno, apagué la luz del lugar y subí a mi habitación, aun pensando en lo que casi estuve a punto de hacer con mi amiga hace apenas un rato… ah, pero creo que será mejor que por ahora no piense en ello, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer de las cuales debo preocuparme: ayudar a Eli-chan con el consejo, la obra y la presentación de μ's, ¡Tengo que esforzarme!


	9. Chapter 9

*Toc**Toc*

\- ¿Umi-chan?, ¿Puedo pasar? – Escuché que pedían mi permiso para entrar a la habitación.

\- Adelante. – dije, y de inmediato, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, entró. – Llegas tarde, Nozomi. – reclamé fastidiada – Te cité a las siete en punto. – Ella solo rio divertida.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, solo han pasado 10 minutos. - Totalmente despreocupada y con una sonrisa en su rostro se sentó a mi lado.

Estábamos en la sala del club, antes de comenzar las clases normales. Llamé a Nozomi ayer por la noche para citarla, pues quiero pedirle su ayuda y quizá… también algún consejo, y, ya que es la primera vez que lo hago, estoy algo nerviosa, más que nada, por el tipo de favor que quiero pedirle….

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Para que me necesita nuestra linda letrista?

\- ¡¿Li-li-lin…?! ¡Nozomi! – La reprendí, ¡¿Cómo puede decir tales cosas tan… ¡Indecentes!

Ella rio – Es extraño que me hayas llamado tan temprano Umi-chan, ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- N-no… yo sólo… necesito tu ayuda, Nozomi… - dije algo apenada, no acostumbro a pedir favores a los demás.

Mi amiga se me quedó mirando sorprendida.

\- ¿Mía?

Asentí.

\- ¿De mí?

\- ¿Pues de quién más?

\- ¿En serio? Yo soy Nozomi Tojo, ¿Sabes?

\- ¡Lo sé!

Nozomi comenzó a secar con sus manos unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

\- ¿¡Nozomi?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – pregunté preocupada.

\- Ésta es la primera vez que me pides ayuda Umi-chan.

Mi preocupación se esfumó. – No exageres.

\- he he, lo siento. – sonrió. Yo solo atiné a suspirar pesadamente. – pero, que la integrante más responsable y madura de μ's necesite de mi ayuda no es algo que pase todos los días.

\- ¿Yo?, esa descripción le queda mejor a Eli, ¿No crees?

\- Mmmmm… - puso un semblante pensativo – si lo ves desde un punto de vista externo, tal vez así sea. Pero, cuando llegas a conocer más a Elicchi te das cuenta que en realidad es como una niña pequeña que necesita atenciones, es muy infantil a veces. – sonrió tiernamente, se nota el cariño que le tiene a la rusa, ahora entiendo el porqué varias estudiantes las emparejan.

No quiero ser metiche, pero creo que me atreveré a preguntar sobre su relación, está bien, ¿No? Después de todo, somos amigas… ay, espero no se moleste...

\- N-Nozomi, tú… ¿Q-Q-Quieres a Eli? – se pudo notar mi nerviosismo a kilómetros, pero, es que, ¡es una pregunta muy vergonzosa!

Yo esperaba a que Nozomi se enojara por mi curiosidad desvergonzada, pero solo recibí una respuesta despreocupada de ella.

\- ¡Pues claro que la quiero! Así cómo también te quiero a ti, Umi-chan, y a todas las integrantes de μ's, las quiero mucho.

\- No, yo no me refiero a-

\- ¿Uh…?

\- Ahh – suspiré – olvídalo.

\- Entonces, - comenzó a hablar "seriamente", entre comillas, porque se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando - ¿Para que necesitas de mi ayuda?

\- Bueno, la verdad yo…

No sabía cómo empezar, la razón por la cual llamé a Nozomi fue porque se me ocurrió que quizá ella podría ayudarme a, bueno... a quitar a Kotori de en medio, por así decirlo, para así yo poder actuar la obra con Honoka, ya saben que mi amiga peli morada es sacerdotisa y pensé que sus "poderes" y eso podrían ser de ayuda, pero… la verdad, cada vez que lo pienso, me convenzo más de que esto está mal, digo, ¿No es un poco egoísta querer a Honoka para mí sola?, Además, hacer a un lado a Kotori, mi otra amiga de la infancia… yo no soy así, esto está mal.

Pero, ahora, ¿qué le digo a Nozomi?

\- Soy todo oídos, Umi-chan. – dijo, al ver que yo no continuaba con mi explicación.

\- Uhmm… la verdad yo…

\- Es acaso… ¡¿Un problema amoroso?! – casi lo gritó, completamente emocionada.

\- ¡¿E-Ehh?! ¡N-No! ¡No es nada de eso! – repliqué ruborizada hasta las orejas. ¡¿Cómo pudo acertar tan fácil?!

\- ¿Entonces que es? – dijo, ahora pensativa.

\- Emm… yo… - vamos Umi, piensa – yo… ¡Yo quería que leyeras mi futuro con tus cartas! Si, eso, estoy un poco insegura acerca de los resultados de los exámenes que tuvimos hace poco… - mentí.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Me miro confundida.

\- Si, realmente estoy nerviosa por mis resultados. – reí nerviosa.

Ella solo siguió mirándome, pero ahora como analizándome.

\- No me mientas, Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa no es la verdadera razón por la que me llamaste.

\- S-Si lo es...

\- En primer lugar, tu eres una chica muy responsable, estoy segura que estudiaste más que lo suficiente para sacar excelentes notas, es imposible que estés insegura sobre ello.

\- Ugh. – Me atrapó.

\- Así que, dime la verdad. – me sonrió, pero, por alguna razón, su sonrisa me dio más escalofríos que nada.

\- Esa es la verdad… - seguía intentando mantener mi postura, a pesar de que ya me habían descubierto.

\- Umi-chan, ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue~? – mostró esa típica pose que hace cuando amenaza con tocarnos.

\- ¡No! – grité, cruzando mis brazos para tapar mi escaso pecho, como si eso funcionara contra Nozomi. – ¡Bien, te lo diré! ¡Pero no hagas nada indecente!

\- Así me gusta – bajo sus manos regresando a la normalidad.

\- Bien, - comencé - la verdad es… - me detuve, ¿Qué pensará Nozomi de mí una vez sepa mis verdaderas intenciones?, ¿Creerá que soy una mala persona?, ¿Una egoísta? Me pregunto…

De pronto, sentí como posaba sus manos sobre las mías. - Está bien, Umi-chan, puedes confiar en mí. – me dijo, con una mirada totalmente sincera, al menos eso pude sentir al observar sus ojos, podía confiar en ella.

Suspiré. – La verdad es que yo quería que me ayudarás a conseguir el papel principal en la obra que hará mi aula en el festival cultural.

\- Pero, ¿ese papel no lo tiene Kotori-chan? – preguntó ingenua, hasta que se percató de sus propias palabras – Ohhh… ya veo. – sonrió maliciosa – tú lo que quieres es quitarle el papel a Kotori-chan para poder actuar junto a Honoka-chan, ¿No es así?, Nuestra recta Umi también tiene un lado malo, quien lo diría. – rió.

\- ¡N-no! Ya lo pensé bien, y decidí no hacerlo, no es correcto. – comenté, un poco decaída, pues esa decisión significaba dejar a Kotori actuar felizmente junto a Honoka…

\- Umi-chan, déjame decirte algo, a veces está bien ser un poco egoísta, y más, si es en un asunto amoroso.

\- ¡¿Qu- ¡Te digo que no es es-

Intenté reclamar, completamente roja, pero Nozomi me interrumpió.

\- Esta bien, está bien, - acarició mi cabeza - Nozomi-oneesan guardará tu secreto, y de paso, te ayudará a cumplir tu deseo, después de todo, hay muchas maneras de hacer a un lado a Kotori-chan sin causarle un daño mayor. – me sonrió.

No sabía si estar aliviada o preocupada por las palabras de Nozomi, pero algo que si sabía es que me alegraba tenerla a mi lado apoyándome.

\- Gracias, Nozomi.

\- No hay de que. – me sonrió.

A lo lejos, escuchamos las campanas que indicaban el inicio de nuestras clases matutinas.

\- ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! – me levante de mi asiento, alarmada, pues yo nunca he sido impuntual ni una sola vez en mi vida.

\- Tranquilízate, Umi-chan, lo más seguro es que tu maestro ni siquiera ha llegado aún. – intento calmarme.

\- Eso no importa, siempre hay que ser puntuales – la reprendí por su indisciplina.

\- Uaah, que seria.

\- Debo irme ya, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. – Me dirigí hacia la puerta. - Nos vemos en la salida, Nozomi. – me despedí y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia mí respectiva aula.

\- Está bien, que tengas un buen día – sonrió – así que, Honoka-chan tu también, ¿Eh?, ¿Umi-chan?...

…

\- ¡Onee-chan! – Escuché vagamente a mi hermana llamarme. - ¡Onee-chan! – pude sentir que me movía. - ¡Despierta!

\- Cinco minutos más, Yukiho… - alcancé a decir, aún medio dormida.

\- ¡Levántate!, ¿No dijiste que desde hoy ayudarías a Eli-san en el consejo?

\- Yo no dije tal… - recordé - ¡AH! ¡El consejo! ¡Eli-chan! – me levanté de golpe, asustando un poco a mi hermana, la cual cayó de sentón. – ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

\- Onee-chan, ten cuidado… - dijo Yukiho adolorida, sobando su ilegal traserito.

\- Lo siento, Yukiho. – la ayude a levantarse. - ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que apresurarme! – volví a entrar en razón y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi armario para sacar mi uniforme escolar.

\- Ahh... - Mi hermana suspiró. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída? – Al estar tan apurada, ni siquiera la escuché. Saqué del armario mi camisa escolar y comencé a quitarme la playera para ponérmela. - ¡O-Onee-chan! – me reprendió Yukiho, avergonzada. – ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza! – se volteó, tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿Uh?, Pero somos hermanas.

\- L-lo se, p-pero…

Terminé de vestirme, y tomé mi teléfono para ver la hora - ¡Yukiho! ¡Son las 7:10! ¡Eli-chan me pidió llegar a las siete! ¡Va a matarme! – grité con terror.

\- No me culpes, te he estado hablando desde hace media hora. – dijo evasiva.

\- Pero tampoco tienes que ser tan fría conmigo… – dije en un tono dolido.

Ella suspiró. – toma, - estiró su mano para pasarme mi mochila – metí tus libros dentro, ya que ayer los dejaste todos desordenados en tu escritorio.

Yo lo tomé, - ¡Yukihooo! – me lancé a abrazarla al saber lo que hizo por mi, ¡Después de todo no es tan fría! - ¡Gracias!

\- ¡N-No seas tan empalagosa! – intentaba alejarme, sonrojada.

\- Será mejor que ya me vaya. – me aparté. – nos vemos al rato, Yukiho – me despedí de mi hermana menor y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Pero al bajar las escaleras, escuché como ella me habló.

\- ¡Onee-chan!

Yo me detuve y la volteé a ver - ¿Si?

\- Emm… - la notaba un poco nerviosa. - ¿Estarás en el consejo con Eli-san… a solas?

\- ¿Eh?, Que yo sepa estará también Nozomi-chan, ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundida.

\- N-No, por nada, ¡Ya vete, o llegarás tarde! – dicho esto, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

No le tomé mayor importancia y retorné mi camino hacia la escuela. Al salir de mi casa vi a mi mamá regando las plantas. - ¡Nos vemos mamá! – me despedí de ella.

\- ¡Ten un buen día Honoka!

Corrí lo más que pude, pues ya me había retardado con más de diez minutos a la hora acordada. Seguro Eli-chan me regañará, después de todo, yo fui la que dije que la ayudaría en el consejo. Bueno, ¡No importa!, ¡Me esforzaré al máximo el tiempo que me queda!

Llegué a la escuela, rápidamente subí al tercer piso, dónde se encontraba el consejo estudiantil, y abrí la puerta abruptamente.

\- ¡Lo siento Eli-chan! – grité. - ¡Ya llegué!

Mi amiga rubia estaba sentada en el escritorio, trabajando.

\- ¿Honoka? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- ¿Eh? – estaba confundida, ¿Qué no había llegado tarde?

\- Quedamos que llegarías a las siete y media.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No era a las siete?

\- Honoka… - me miró, como diciendo "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" - ¿Ves?, Eso te pasa por no ponerme atención cuando te estoy hablando.

\- Aaaah… me levanté tan temprano para nada. – dije cansada.

Eli-chan se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eli-chan?

\- Honoka, aún tienes… - me miró detenidamente – aún tienes un poco de baba, ¿No te lavaste la cara?

\- No tuve tiempo, después de todo creí que venía tarde.

\- No tienes remedio. – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpio el rostro. – Tienes que ser más responsable, Honoka.

\- he he – reí nerviosa – lo intentaré, gracias Eli-chan.

\- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, podrías comenzar a trabajar. – me dio la espalda para ir a su escritorio, de dónde tomo una enorme pila de papeles, los cuales coloco en un escritorio vacío. – puedes trabajar aquí, espero te diviertas. – me sonrió.

\- ¿T-todo esto? – pregunté incrédula, ¡Es demasiado!

\- Sip, pero no te preocupes, no es algo muy difícil, ya están terminados, solo debes marcarlos con el sello de aprobados, - colocó dicho sello en mi escritorio. – y clasificarlos por sección, si es sobre presupuesto, permisos, sugerencias o pedidos. ¿Ok?

\- Esta bien, no parece muy difícil, ¡Terminaré rápido para ayudarte con algo más! – le sonreí, quiero ayudar lo más que pueda para que Eli-chan no esté tan presionada, después de todo lo prometí.

Ella me devolvió el gesto. – sé que lo harás. – Acarició mi cabello. – Muy bien, a trabajar.

Tomé asiento y estaba dispuesta a comenzar, cuando recordé algo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nozomi-chan? – se supone que ella también nos ayudaría.

\- Ella estaba aquí hace un momento, pero dijo que tenía asuntos con Umi, así que salió.

\- ¿Con Umi-chan? – quedé extrañada.

\- Si, a mí también se me hizo extraño, después de todo esas dos no suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntas – comentó, tiene razón, aunque se llevan bien, Nozomi-chan y Umi-chan no suelen convivir mucho a solas. – Pero bueno, basta de distracciones, a trabajar.

\- Bie~n.

Intenté estar lo más concentrada posible, no quería equivocarme y terminar dándole más trabajo a mi amiga rusa.

Aunque mi trabajo parecía fácil al principio, es más tardado de lo que imaginé, no llevo ni siquiera una cuarta parte hecha. Si con esto me llevo tanto tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme el trabajo que ha de costar llenar el papeleo. El consejo estudiantil se esfuerza demasiado. Ahora me siento mal por obligar a la rubia a participar en la presentación de μ's, dándole más trabajo…

Voltee a ver a Eli-chan, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, pero, aún así, parecía tan calmada, sin apuros ni preocupaciones, cómo si disfrutara el trabajo, ¡Bien!, ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

…

\- Honoka. – me llamó la rubia.

\- ¿Si, Eli-chan? – despegue mi vista de los papeles para verla a ella.

\- Veo que llevas ya un poco más de la mitad del papeleo, nada mal para ser tu primera vez. – me sonrió.

\- he he – comencé a rascar mi nuca – gracias.

\- Y, cómo ya faltan 10 minutos para las clases, – señaló el reloj de pared – será mejor que nos vayamos.

\- ¿Ya pasó tanto tiempo? – dije sorprendida, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que no me di cuenta.

\- Si, Umi y Kotori ya deben estar esperándote en tu aula, no las hagas esperar.

\- Tienes razón, si llego tarde Umi-chan seguro se enoja. – dije, recordando las incontables veces que me ha regañado por eso, aunque Kotori-chan siempre me defendía. Ahh… Kotori-chan… ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Kotori-chan! ¡¿Ahora con qué cara voy a verla?! Con lo que hicimos ayer… ¡¿Cómo voy a hablarle?! ¡Qué vergüenza!

De repente me puse roja y muy, muy nerviosa, algo que obviamente Eli-chan notó.

\- Hey, Honoka, ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿E-Eh? S-si, eso creo… - ¿Qué hago? No quiero ver a Kotori-chan, bueno, sí quiero, pero me da vergüenza después de lo de ayer…

\- ¿N-No puedo quedarme a avanzar un poco más al papeleo? – pregunté nerviosa.

\- ¿Te pasa algo malo?

\- Claro que no, ¿P-por que lo dices? S-solo me gustaría seguir ordenando hasta que empiecen las clases. – sonreí nerviosa.

\- Estás completamente roja, ¿estás enferma? – junto su frente con la mía para checar temperatura – caliente… - susurró.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. – le dije.

\- Pues no parece. – me respondió. – No te estarás sobre esforzando mucho con lo de la presentación en el festival cultural, ¿verdad? Al grado de descuidar tu salud.

\- N-No, no soy tan tonta como para correr bajo la lluvia en la noche un día antes de la presentación.

Eli-chan sólo me miró acusatoria.

\- Te recuerdo que una vez lo hiciste.

\- Ugh…

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Puedes explicar el porqué de pronto estás tan mal?

\- Bueno… yo… - ¿Y ahora que le digo? Obviamente no puedo decirle la verdadera razón de mi estado. "Ayer estuve besando y tocando a Kotori-chan, por eso ahora estoy avergonzada" ¡Pero claro que no!

\- ¿Y bien? – la rubia me miró impaciente.

Perdón, Eli-chan, pero no puedo decirte. Aunque si le digo eso no me dejara en paz, así qué, ¿Qué excusa puedo darle?

\- Pues-

Iba a inventar lo primero que se me ocurriera, pero ella me interrumpió antes.

\- Quiero la verdad, sabré si me mientes. - ¡¿Es acaso una bruja?!

\- B-Bien… - dije, ahora un poco asustada.

Pero, ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Intento decir la verdad? ¡Agh! No lo sé, el solo pensar en lo que hice con mi amiga peli gris me pone nerviosa, ¡¿Ahora decirlo?! ¡Ni hablar!

Lo que hicimos… aún puedo recordar el sabor de sus labios, tan dulces… su piel, tersa y suave, solo me hace querer tocarla de nuevo… y su expresión, tan tierna, pero a la vez excitante y perversa… Kotori-chan… quiero más de ti…

\- ¿Honoka?, ¿Qué con esa expresión? – sentí como mi amiga me toco el hombro, al sentir el contacto yo inconscientemente la tomé por la cintura, acercándola a mí. - ¡¿Ho-Honoka?!

Salí de mi trance, y logré ver a una Eli-chan sonrojada y confundida entre mis brazos. "¡¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?!" pensé. La solté de inmediato.

\- Yo… yo… - no sabía que decir - ¡Lo siento! – así que salí corriendo de la sala del consejo lo más rápido que pude.

¡Honoka! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Llegué hasta mi salón, por suerte, ni Umi-chan ni Kotori-chan habían llegado aún. Respiré profundo, y, ya más calmada, me dirigí a mi asiento.

\- Miren, acaba de llegar. – escuché como dijo una de mis compañeras cuando entré.

\- Pregúntale – le dijo otra.

\- ¿Yo por qué?, si tú eres la que quiere saber.

\- Chicas, yo no creo que esos rumores sean verdad. – comentó una tercera. – hemos estado con ella por más de un año y no me da esa impresión.

\- Nunca lo sabremos si no preguntamos directamente, - ahora habló Saki-chan, una de las cuatro chicas que estaba hablando en ése grupo. - ¡Hey! ¡Honoka! – me llamó.

\- ¿Q-Que haces?

\- ¡No le preguntes! – escuché que le reclamaban a Saki-chan por llamarme.

\- ¿Si? – pregunté.

\- ¿Puedes venir? – junto ambas manos, como si me estuviera pidiendo un favor.

Caminé hasta dónde estaban las cuatro chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundida.

\- Yo y mis amigas queríamos saber… - habló – si eras una pervertida. – pregunto sin titubear, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una pervertida? – ahora estaba más confundida.

\- ¿Lo ven? – hablo otra de las chicas. – Honoka-san no sabe ni a lo que nos referimos, son solo falsos rumores.

\- ¿De que hablan? – pregunté.

\- Bueno, - comenzó otra de mis compañeras – se han estado esparciendo rumores de que eres una pervertida.

\- Si, y dicen que vienen de una fuente confiable – comentó la última.

\- ¿Pero como? – pregunté de nuevo.

\- Ya sabes, - volvió a hablar Saki-chan – que te gusta tocar pechos y esa clase de cosas sucias, ¿Es cierto eso, Honoka? – parecía emocionada, como si esto le divirtiera.

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿P-pero que están diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! – sentí como los colores me subían al rostro - ¡Claro que no soy así!

Mi compañera comenzó a reír – Lo sabía, nuestra pequeña e inocente Honoka no podría ser así – se acercó a mí para acariciar mi cabeza – no te preocupes, solo son vagos rumores, seguro de alguna envidiosa que quiere ser una school idol tan famosa y linda como tú. – me sonrió.

\- Yo creo que sí debería estar preocupada – hablo otra de mis compañeras – algunas de las chicas se lo están creyendo fácilmente, más que nada las de tercero, pues parece que ahí comenzó el rumor.

\- ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que esté diciendo tales cosas sobre mí? – dije, con pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué le están haciendo a Honoka? – preguntó Mikan, quien venía llegando junto con Hideko y Fumiko.

\- ¿Eh? Nosotras nada, - hablo Saki-chan. – solo le estábamos hablando sobre los rumores.

Mikan suspiró, - chicas, Honoka es muy sensible, debieron tener más cuidado.

\- Fumiko, es tu oportunidad. – le susurró Hideko a Fumiko, y la empujó hacía mí.

\- ¿Eh? – expresó confusión y vergüenza.

\- Fumiko, ¿Tú piensas que yo soy así? – le pregunté, con un semblante triste.

\- P-Por supuesto que no, Honoka, – posó su mano derecha en mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla – tu eres una chica muy dulce e inocente, incapaz de hacer algo malo, de eso estoy segura. – en sus ojos pude notarlo, estaba siendo sincera.

Casi llorando, la abracé - ¡Gracias Fumiko!

\- ¡¿Ho-Honoka?! – ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Lo ven? – escuché como Mikan les decía a las otras chicas. – eso es un buen ship.

Me separé de Fumiko - ¿Ship? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte.

\- ¡Mikan! ¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas! – le reprendió mi amiga, totalmente sonrojada, a lo cual Mikan sólo rio.

Me alegra el saber que, al menos las personas que me conocen, no se crean esos rumores extraños que se están esparciendo sobre mí. Aún me pregunto, ¿Quién los estará inventando? Parece que es alguna alumna de tercero, ahora entiendo por qué algunas chicas me han estado ignorando o evitando últimamente… ¿Pervertida?, ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cierto…?


End file.
